


Purely Academic

by 5cents



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: 1930s, Bensexual Rey, Devoted Reylo, F/M, No slowburn for these kids, Professor Ben Solo, Reysexual Ben, Romance, Secret Marriage, Smut, University AU, Whirlwind Courtship, screwball comedy, virgin reylo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-18 15:53:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 29,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15489357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5cents/pseuds/5cents
Summary: The year is 1938.  The place is Old Chandrila.  It’s a university town.  Everything in it is purely academic.  Even romance.  Into this decent and proper atmosphere Ben Solo, son of the University’s President, dares to bring a woman who has been — horror of horrors — a nightclub entertainer!  Rey is her name and she has just become Mrs. Ben Solo.  Now, Papa Solo doesn’t know his boy is a bridegroom.  And, besides, he has his own ideas of a wife for his son.  In order to see each other, Rey becomes the first bride to learn about life as a student in her husband’s biology class.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A special THANK YOU to Riabear, my reader and muse, the Reylo Fanfic Book Club and TWD Dadams.
> 
> My Tumblr: @5-cents

The lights of New York’s Times Square District blink at night. Impressionistic flashes of Fifty Second Street, at night. Lively background of swing music throughout. Smartly-clad revelers enter and leave the nightclubs, chatting and laughing…

A flashing electric sign outside a small nightclub reads: CLUB KESSEL.

A taxi pulls up at the curb, out of which steps a young man.

At the taxi, Ben Solo’s dignified manner, set expression and conservative lounge suit, worn with light Spring overcoat, look out of place in this atmosphere. Ben takes a quick inquiring look at the entrance. He tells the driver, “Wait for me.”

“Hey, Professor — better take a squint at the meter.”

“I’ve noticed it,” in afterthought, “How did you know I was a professor?”

He exits. The driver reacts dumbly.

At the cloakroom. Loud swing music comes over. Ben walks through the crowded scene, following the head waiter.

“I’m looking for a fellow who is intoxicated.”

The head waiter doesn’t give him too much attention. “You mean — ossified?”

Past them into the main part of the crowded ballroom. 150 people are on the floor.

“Here. You pick him out. They’re pretty nearly all ossi — intoxicated.”

“His name is Dameron.”

“Oh — Poe. Mr. Dameron. He hasn’t been in since Monday. Try—” he points off.

Ben interrupts him, “The next place.” He makes the same gesture as the head waiter.

Ben gets out of the car.

“Look pal. I don’t want to be nosey, but what are we doing — making a government survey?”

At the hatcheck counter of Club Jabba. The orchestra is playing loudly. Ben is on. He tips his hat to the girl. “I beg your pardon—”

The hatcheck girl grins. “You done something wrong?”

Ben, indignantly, questions, “Is Poe Dameron here?”

“Oh, no. We ain’t seen him in four nights. We thought he was sick. You might try—” she makes a gesture.

With the same gesture, Ben finishes the speech for her, “The next place.”

Ben walks along the street to save getting in and out of the cab. The cab is following him.

Swing music comes over. Several people are getting out of coats. Ben strides rapidly up to the hatcheck girl, (a tired blonde) a dark frown on his face.

He is desperate. “I beg your pardon — have you seen Poe Dameron?”

The hatcheck girl laughs. “We’ve seen nothing but Mr. Dameron since last Monday. He’s in there.”

Ben gives a sigh of relief, snatches his hat and coat, shoves them at the girl, and makes his way speedily into the club.

The dance floor. Music comes over, as a group of chorus girls do a clever number. It is a jungle number with deep drum beats, a moaning kind of melody distinctly of the flesh.

Poe Dameron is seated at a table, in white tie and tails. He is drinking a highball, as a hand comes down on his shoulder with no great gentleness. Startled, he looks up. Ben looms over him.

Grimly, he says, “I hope I’m not bothering you too much, Poe.”

Poe grins back. “Why — Professor, you sound a little bitter.”

“Poe, we’ve got to hurry. We haven’t any time—”

Poe pulls out a chair. “Aw, sit down, Ben—” Ben starts to sit down — Poe stops him. “Can’t sit there. That’s her chair.”

Ben slides into the next chair, forcefully speaks, “Do you realize what time it is? Do you realize that you have to go to your hotel and pack? Do you realize the train for Old Chandrila leaves in less than an hour?”

Poe, comfortably, responds, “Now, don’t you worry—”

Ben, angrily, cuts him off, “This is the last time I act as your nursemaid, when you descend on New York for your semi-annual frolic.”

Poe says reproachfully, “Tsch — tsch — frolic! — You think I’m playing?”

Ben looks around with distaste. “That’s your name for it; it wouldn’t be mine.”

“I’m not going to budge from this chair till a girl I’ve just fallen in love with says she’ll marry me.”

A look of amazement on Ben’s face, dryly retorts, “It’s a good thing I found you.”

“I’ve sat in this place for four nights, and I’ll sit forty more — Ben, she’s the most beautiful, exciting—”

Ben scoffs. “You’re not serious—”

Poe indignantly proclaims, “I am serious. You haven’t any monopoly on seriousness!”

Ben, with great sincerity, says, “The 4:00 A.M. train leaves at 4:00 A.M. I’m going to put you on it. — You pay the check. I’ll get your things.”

Ben exits. He starts making his way through the tables. He looks a little embarrassed as he looks off toward the dancing girls and exits. The number ends, the girls exit.

At the hatcheck stand — Ben walks in. “Mr. Poe Dameron’s things, please.” He spots a telephone and picks it up. “May I use your phone?”

“Go ahead.”

Ben speaks into the phone. “Long distance, please.”

The hatcheck girl reacts. Then she signals the big bouncer, who comes in and leans against the counter, and waits for Ben to “beat the charge.”

“Chandrila, Pennsylvania, 242. I want to speak to Han Solo. If you can’t get him at that number, try the University.”

He pauses and looks up at the hatcheck girl. Music has started. Rey in the background in the center of the dance floor starts her number, “You’ll Be Reminded of Me.”

Ben speaks proudly to the girl, “He’s the president, you know.”

“Then what’s Roosevelt doing?”

Ben shouts into the phone. “Hello — Hello! Dad! Hello —!”

People stop to look at him but he continues: “Hello!... Yes — I found him!!”

“If you shout any louder you won’t need that phone.”

Ben looks embarrassed; then lowers his voice. “I’m in a nightclub…” he pauses. “Now, don’t get excited. I’m leaving soon…” Pause. “What? — It’s a girl this time.”

“How’s the mother doing?” asks the hatcheck girl.

“She’s fine — er—” He talks back into the phone. “...What? — You’re probably right, Dad. That’s the sort of girl you’d find in these clip joints… What? — If there’s any kind of entanglement, I’ll straighten it out.”

He hangs up, gives the girl currency, and leaves the check stand, and moves toward the supper room where Rey is singing.

Ben stops a moment as he sees and hears Rey — then he moves forward and stops again as he receives the full impact of the girl’s presence. His eyes widen for an instant in something like amazement. It is definite that a foreign sensation is taking place. He stares at her, lost to the world.

Rey sings and moves along the floor.

Ben stares off at Rey as she sings. He realizes suddenly that he must look like a fool — shakes his head like a drowning man coming out of deep water, looks around surreptitiously to see if anyone has been watching, and with great dignity begins to make his way towards Poe’s table.

Ben is making his way toward Poe’s table in the background, but unfortunately, a silver champagne cooler sneaks up on him and he trips — he doesn’t fall, but there is a horrible crash. Ben wishes he were dead. He slinks into an unoccupied chair at a vacant table in the foreground. He casts a sheepish glance in Rey’s direction, who is still singing.

Rey smiles gently in Ben’s direction as she sings. Over at Poe’s table, he is laughing at Ben’s discomfiture.

Rey sings. She wanders over to Ben and sings the rest of the song to him. He smiles rather foolishly.

Ben, embarrassed and smiling foolishly like any human being in a similar spot, but as he looks at her his smile fades and that intense look comes into his face.

Rey finishes her song. Applause. Ben sits there in a daze — does not applaud — Rey bows and moves offstage. Ben gets up and starts for Poe’s table.

Poe applauds like a mad man — then he sees Ben — gets up quickly and starts to tiptoe out of the scene, unnoticed by Ben who is coming down from the background. Ben reaches the table, and again the frown creases his forehead as he starts looking around with annoyance for Poe. For the last time, he consults his watch.

Poe enters the men’s room — turns and beckons the waiter captain, who enters, smiling. Poe takes out a five spot and presses it into the man’s hand. “Tell the guy at my table I’ve gone to my hotel to pack. He can find me there.”

The waiter captain looks surprised at the tip. “Certainly, sir.” And he starts to leave.

Poe catches him by the arm. “Wait a minute — I’m going to be in here—” he nods towards the men’s room and winks. “Let me know when he blows — and, say, tell him to ball the jack!”

The waiter captain smiles. “Good luck, sir.” He walks off.

In the dance room, at Poe’s table, Ben is seated, looking around for Poe. Rey, looking like a dream, drifts up to the table.

She smiles. “H’llo…”

Ben scrambles to his feet — amazed to see her again. “H-how do you do—”

She calmly sits down beside him. “Where’s Poe?”

Ben politely responds, “I wish I knew. I—” He stops with a thud; _so this is the girl._ “— oh —” He looks at her intently.

Rey is amused. “What’s the matter?”

Ben is practically devouring Rey with his eyes. “Nothing—” A devouring expression.

Rey chuckles suddenly. “Say, aren’t you the guy that tried to bump off my act?”

Ben, very seriously, says, “I don’t know about that—” With awkward simplicity, “I’m the one who fell over the cooler. I’m extremely sorry—”

Rey, with a casual wave of her hand, “Don’t be. Some rummy does it every night.—” adds politely, “I don’t mean you’re swacked, though.”

Ben leans a little closer to catch the words. “I beg your pardon?”

In a tone louder, she says, “I said — I don’t mean that I think you’re tight.” She looks at him, however, as though she were beginning to have her doubts.

Ben reassures her with a little laugh. “Oh, I’m not intoxicated.”

She thinks he’s being funny — kids back. “No kidding—”

Ben is serious. “Really. I’m just — well, the only way I can describe it…… When I was a small boy we had one of the first automobiles in Old Chandrila.”

She is really interested for the first time. “You live there, too?”

“Oh, yes.” He says it as though one never lived anywhere else. “Well, my father was driving along one day — and didn’t see me in the street — he’s a bit absent-minded about small details—” Rey has all she can do not to laugh. “—and he ran me over. It wasn’t serious, but it was a blow. Well — well, that’s the way I feel now.”

Rey smiles. “We say it a little different. We say we feel like we’ve been hit with a truck.”

Ben considers this. “Yes. That’s rather like it.”

Rey looks at Ben, amused, but now a bit intrigued by such evident admiration. It’s plain that Ben has fallen with a thud — and any woman would be a little pleased! She begins to study Ben with with more interest, from this point on. Her eye is suddenly caught off scene.

A playboy at a nearby table. The playboy is waving Rey off scene, then pantomimes, _“Will you dance with me, baby?”_ He gets up and starts toward her.

Rey smiles back brightly — shakes her head regretfully and nods toward Ben as though to say, _“I’m terribly sorry — there’s nothing I’d like better than to dance with you — but this dance is taken.”_

Still smiling, she looks down at the table, and without moving her lips too obviously, so the drunk won’t catch on, she says to Ben, “Look — I’m in a spot — help me out.”

Ben is flustered, but gets up immediately. “I’d like to very much. Only I must warn you — I’m quite awkward.”

Rey chuckles. “Five’ll get you ten all you need is practice.”

As they start towards the dance floor, the waiter captain comes up — taps Ben — who pauses for an instant. Confidentially, he says, “Mr. Dameron’s gone to the hotel to pack, sir. He’s waiting for you there.”

Ben, absently, politely, replies, “Thank you.”

He starts to follow Rey.

Ben catches up with Rey and they move to the dance floor. As he starts to put his arms around her, he takes a sudden quick breath. 

Ben — holds Rey — wonderingly. “You’re so little….”

Rey looks up at Ben ready to make some laughing wisecrack, because she thinks it’s the preliminary of a “line,” but sees how serious he is. She changes her mind, says nothing, and a perplexed look comes into her eyes.

They dance. Rey keeps watching him, almost suspiciously, for the first indication of the “smooth” approach that she is used to. Ben was right about his dancing; but he dances with such painstaking care, and holds her with such boyish gentleness, that Rey is touched, and smiles at him unexpectedly with a warmth and sweetness that surprises herself.

“You and Poe good bos?”

“We’re brothers.”

“Nice to have relatives. I’m an orphan, myself; guess that’s why I’m so crazy about families — Does Poe really own a coat-hanger factory?”

Ben nods. “His father left it to him.”

Rey laughs. “I thought it was a gag.”

A beam of light from the revolving spot playing over the dancers falls on them suddenly.

Ben looks down at her; softly — with a boyish smile. “‘—What light through yonder window breaks?  
It is the East, and Juliet is the sun…’”

“That sounds pretty. Did you make it up?”

Ben is shocked for a second, then smiles; shakes his head. “William Shakespeare.”

Rey begins to laugh. Ben glances at her questioningly.

Rey, frankly, remarks, “A laugh on me.”

She looks at him with reluctant admiration, as he pilots their way carefully out of the line of a frontal attack of a couple doing something faintly derived from the “Suzy Q.” Ben unexpectedly catches her look, stares back, then unconsciously holds her masterfully close. Rey is startled. They dance on in silence. The dance ends — music stops. As they stop by the table, Ben mops his head fervently. Each of them is a little hesitant, not knowing quite what the next move should be.

“Do you sing again?”

“I’m through for the night.”

A gleam of hope in his eyes. “Oh.”

She tries to make it easy. “I usually stick around — but tonight, somehow I want to get out in the air. It’s a wonderful night.”

Ben, fervently, responds, “Oh, yes. A wonderful night.”

“I saw the moon from my dressing room.”

“Yes — a beautiful moon.”

Rey doesn’t move a step. “Well — I’ll have to be getting on home.”

Ben looks at her with an anguished face. “Oh.”

She laughs suddenly; briskly, says, “Look — do you want to take me home — or don’t you?”

Ben stammers. “I was hoping — but I didn’t dare—”

“Well, how about it?”

Ben takes Rey’s arm masterfully again and they start through the tables. 

Ben, forcefully, says, “I would like to see someone even attempt to stop us!” He turns to Rey; diffidently. “I was wondering — instead of taking you right home — how would you like to see New York?”

Rey, soberly, but with a mischievous twinkle in her eyes, says, “That would be swell.”

They start to walk towards the foyer. As they pass the waiter captain, Rey gaily calls to him. “G’night, Arty. I’m going to see New York.”

The waiter captain reacts — then hurries, in a roundabout way, so that he will arrive in front of the men’s room.

The waiter captain steams up to the door. As Poe opens the door an inch, looks out anxiously, “He hasn’t gone yet?”

“It’s safe, Mr. Dameron. He’s gone.” He is about to say something else, but Poe rushes out.

Poe starts toward the dance floor and his table, the waiter captain following.

Poe grins. “Oh, boy, did I give him the run-around!”

Poe arrives at his table, the waiter captain close behind. “Oh, boy, will he be sore!”

As Poe sits downs — discovers the check propped up in front of him. The first dimming of his radiance. But he manages to keep some of his original enthusiasm, as once again he forestalls the waiter captain’s remark. “Oh, boy, did we give him the air! — Say, where’s Rey?”

“Yes, sir, oh, boy, you did give him the air, but Miss Rey’s gone with him.”

Poe, without thinking, says, “Oh, boy—” he double takes. “HUH?”

The waiter captain flicks an imaginary crumb off the table; smoothly, says, “He’s showing her New York.”

Poe exhibits an open mouth, indicating overwhelming surprise, high indignation, considerable anguish, bitterness, and the birth of distrust in all mankind. _Ben — to play a dirty trick like that!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's some Dirty '30s slang for ya!
> 
>  **Clip joint** — Nightclub or gambling joint where patrons get flimflammed; also: a **frolic pad.**
> 
>  **Ball the jack** — To hurry up.
> 
>  **Blow** — Leave, get lost.
> 
>  **Bump off** — Kill; also, **bump-off** : a killing.
> 
>  **Tight, Swacked, Ossified** — To be drunk.
> 
>  **Rummy** — A drunk, an alcoholic.
> 
>  **Five’ll get you ten** — “I strongly believe.” In all likelihood; chances are good that. Taken from betting parlance for even odds, i.e., a successful bet of five (dollars, etc.) will give you five back, leaving you with ten. Gambler’s talk.
> 
>  **Bo** — Pal, buster, fellow, as in “Hey, bo!”
> 
>  **Give (someone) the air** — Also **give someone the brush** or **the brush off** or **the gate** or **the old heave-ho**. Break off relations with someone, oust someone, snub or jilt someone, especially a lover.
> 
>  **Five spot** — $5 bill; also a **finn** and **nickel note**.
> 
> A Brief History of Rotary Dial:
> 
> https://marymiley.wordpress.com/2011/01/15/how-to-make-a-phone-call-in-the-roaring-twenties/


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU all so much!! I'm just so grateful and moved by the support. I can't believe people actually want to read my stuff. You all are the best <3

A street. Broadway, with its crowds, noises and bright lights.

Rey and Ben are walking down Broadway. They are completely engrossed in each other, entirely oblivious to the sidewalk passerby crowding, shoving, elbowing around them. It is Broadway at its noisiest — street car brakes grinding, policemen’s whistles blowing, taxicab horns, newsboys shouting, etc.

“— Big broad streets with shade trees; flower gardens. — Roomy old homes, with ivy climbing up the walls.”

“It sounds swell,” says Rey who’s been listening to Ben.

The background noises increase, as they come to a crossing.

“And quiet, too.”

“What?”

Ben doesn’t hear her. “Why, at night there’s only the sound of the wind in the trees.”

Rey yells, “What did you say?”

The background noise steps up another notch. Ben yells back to her, “I said it’s so quiet in Old Chandrila!”

She yells back, smiling, “I’D LIKE THAT!” She indicates the noise, they both laugh.

On top of a double-decker bus, Ben and Rey are in seats. Incidentally, it’s a beautiful night, complete with moon.

Ben concludes, “I can’t imagine a finer place to live.”

Rey rubs a soot smudge off her hand. “It sounds faintly like a picture of Heaven. Five’ll get you ten you don’t have soot there.”

Ben says, seriously, “I don’t believe we have. I’ve never noticed.”

Rey chuckles, “By the way, what did you say your name was?”

Ben smiles boyishly. “I didn’t say — but it’s Ben Solo.” He looks at her questioningly.

“Mines Rey Jakku.”

Ben, honestly, replies, “Even your name’s pretty.”

Rey laughs. “I like it. Much better than Plutt — that’s what I was baptized.”

Ben has seen something that arouses his excitement. He nods over Rey’s shoulder. “Look!”

Rey catches his excitement — turns to look.

A big building they are passing… a big brick one with two stone lions out in front.

Rey turns to Ben, perplexed. “Did I miss something?”

Ben is lost in a dream. “That’s an inspiration, isn’t it?”

Rey looks back doubtfully. “Those stone lions are sort of cute.”

Ben explains, “It’s one of the greatest universities in the country. Have you ever considered how important they are to our nation?”

Rey, with extreme honesty, replies, “Now you ask me — I don’t think I have.”

Ben sees something. A high school girl and her boyfriend seated a short distance from them. The boy’s arm is around the girl. Taking his cue from the young couple Ben unconsciously puts his arm around Rey. She is very amused. 

Ben is very serious. “We worry about our industries — but very few people realize that it’s our schools which are responsible for the degree of civilization our people attain.”

Rey is curious. “Look here — what’s your racket?”

Ben is surprised. “I’m a professor — English Literature.”

Rey finally comprehends — and breaks into silent laughter, leaning helplessly against Ben, who tightens his hold on her, and with absent-minded tenderness leans his cheek on her hair.

Much as Rey has asked the same question, “What’s the matter?”

Rey moves a little away from him. “Nothing.”

Ben sobers. “When I see a place like a university—” he searches for the word, “— a thrill runs up my spine, because—” he stops, looks at her anxiously.

Rey, gently, asks, “Because what, Ben?”

Ben, quietly, says, “I would like to tell you — except you might think I’m a braggart.”

Rey, with a swift reassuring smile, says, “I like people who think they’re good.”

Ben, quietly, continues, “You see, my grandfather, Anakin Skywalker, was President of Old Chandrila University.” 

Her eyes widen; murmurs, “Murder!”

“My father, Han Solo, is President now. Someday I’m going to be.”

Rey is a little taken aback by this information; faintly utters, “Oh…..”

Ben, with low quiet intensity, says, “Oh, Rey, it’s a wonderful responsibility — to guide young people through perhaps the most important period in their lives—” Rey reacts as he continues. “—To keep liberal thought burning like a white flame in a lamp. To work hard and give all that you have in you — to make the world better for the next generation. That’s my dream…..”

Rey is moved to seriousness by this boy’s shining idealism, is too touched to manage words, at first. She shakes her head, smiles a little, with tears far back in her eyes, pats his hand reassuringly. “It sounds swell.” It is lamely said.

Ben’s arm tightens around her for a second, then looks over at the young couple. The girl is on the boy’s lap, running her hands through his hair as they embrace in a long kiss. Shocked at this young couple’s demonstration, Ben takes his arm instantly from Rey’s shoulders, looks extremely guilty, while Rey represses a laugh.

***

Poe, who enters Club Kessel, apparently looks for two people — Rey and Ben. The outstanding feature of this bit is that his facial expression is amazingly similar to Ben’s, when Ben was looking for him. He is indignant as he stares around at the milling mob, then he shrugs, indicating defeat, and exits.

A taxicab is parked at the curbside of the street. Poe is just hopping in as he says: “No luck here. Drive onto the next place, my friend.”

It’s the same taxi driver who drove Ben around. He turns and looks at Poe with distaste — _two of ‘em in one night!_

Wearily, the driver puts the car in gear, “Yes, sir…”

***

Ben and Rey sit on top of the bus, alone, lost in their thoughts. They are gazing dreamily at the sky. The wind ruffles Rey’s hair…

The small figure of the bus drives into the bus barn, going out of sight in the dark.

The conductor comes down the aisle. He is a very unromantic looking man about fifty, by the way he strides forward one would expect him to be hardboiled about throwing the last two passengers off the bus.

As he comes up behind Rey and Ben, looks down. A happy smile spreads over his face. _Ah, romance, youth!_

“I beg your pardon….”

Ben and Rey give a start as the conductor comes around to the side of the seat. They are both embarrassed. 

With regret, the conductor says, “I’m sorry — but this is as far as we go.” They scramble to their feet, as he keeps right on talking, all starting down the aisle with them. Wistfully says, “So few people ride to the end of the line; it’s been real company for me — having you here.”

They start down the bus stairs, while the conductor still talks. “There’s only one little thing—” he laughs apologetically. “I’m afraid you both owe me an extra nickel. The extra fare comes on Piedmont Street — but you were getting along so nice… That was when you—” he nods sympathetically to Ben, “—started holding her hands,” confidentially he leans, “I could see she didn’t mind, so I didn’t want to disturb you just then.”

“Was I holding your hand?” Ben turns to Rey.

“Oh, yes!” says the conductor.

During this speech they have come down on the bus platform, near the fare machine. 

Ben, a bright crimson, fishes desperately through his pockets, then turns to Rey, saying very simply, “I wonder — will you lend me a dime, please?”

Rey, who is used to orchids and offers, at least, of mink coats, blinks, a little, then it strikes her funny, and she represses a smile, and opens her evening bag.

Rey takes out a dime and hands it gravely to Ben, who, as gravely, hands it over to the bus conductor. While the conductor keeps burbling on, Ben takes out a little notebook and pencil, carefully records the transaction.

The conductor is still apologetic. “If It were me, I’d overlook it — but you know how bus companies are — Always worrying, can pay their quarterly dividends and satisfying the stockholders.”

Rey and Ben react as they hear the conductor raving on. “Personally, I’d let all young people in love—” Ben and Rey give a start, “—ride free — especially on night’s when the moon’s out.”

Rey is beginning to have mild hysterics. “Come on, Ben….”

Ben tips his hat as he and Rey start to flee. “Thank you.”

The bus conductor leans out after them, smiling sympathetically. “If you just hall that bus at the next corner, it’ll take you on another nice dark ride. Very few passengers, too—”

Rey and Ben grab each other’s hands like two kids, break out into an open run and disappear into the night. The conductor sighs happily again, turns back cranking the fair machine, as he sings softly. “‘The red rose speaks of passion,  
The white rose speaks of love—” he looks watchfully left and right, he picks a nickel out for himself, conveying the remarkable impression that he, himself, is really unconscious of what he is doing. “For the red rose is a falcon—” he drops the nickel daintily in his pocket, concludes the song. “The white rose is a dove….”

***

Poe comes out of a cafe. He gets into a cab in the foreground, with the same driver as before.

The taxi meter shows fare to be about $25.00.

Club Jabba. At the curb as the cab pulls up.

“This is the last one,” says the driver.

Poe climbs out wearily. The driver leans out of the cab, obviously still more weary, and now puzzled. “Pardon me—” Poe stops impatiently. “I ain’t a nosey guy — but might I ask you — where do you hail from?”

“Old Chandrila.” And he exits quickly.

The driver winces — he knew it. He shouts after him, “I thought so! You Old Chandrila boys sure have a flair for this sort of thing!”

***

The top of a kettle. A hand comes in, takes the cover off, and as the steam clears, a lot of luscious corn is seen. A fork stabs one and pulls it out of the kettle. An Italian character in a lunch cart, with a big paint brush is lavishly painting an ear of corn with butter. He examines it discerningly, sees one spot he missed and with a dash puts on the finishing touch. George Washington Bridge is where the cart stands. As with a gleam of satisfaction, the Italian passes the corn along in front of Rey. In her dainty evening dress, she’s leaning on her elbows, busily munching a greasy ear of corn. This second helping goes to Ben. He throws away a cob, scrutinizes the second one and starts to work on it. It’s excellent corn.

Ben apparently continues a speech: “For example, our agricultural department is working out a remarkable experiment, crossing maize with corn…”

Rey wipes butter off her chin — grinning. “If that school of yours could cross corn with butter, you’d really have something.”

Rey and Ben are busy with corn and talking. Ben laughs. “I’ve been talking too much, haven’t I?”

Rey laughs. “Well, you’ve been holding your own — but I like it.”

Ben smiles. “It’s your turn now.”

Rey, eagerly, says, “Did you see me struggle?”

Ben shakes his head. “I heard you sing.”

Rey is disappointed. “Oh — you missed my big number — Where I wear sequins and do a big variation of the Suzy Q.”

Ben looks a trifle bewildered at this, but tries valiantly to keep up with her.

“You come tomorrow night.”

Ben smiles, really kidding her. “Are you a good hoofer?” 

“Good! Why, I’m Dillinger! I’m a headliner — Why, most of those people came to see me.”

A heartfelt agreement. “I can understand that,” he says.

Rey says, childishly, “They pay plenty to see me — and like it!”

Ben smiles, repeating, “Oh — you’re good?”

Rey responds, stoutly, “Five’ll get you ten I am!”

Ben chuckles. “Now, who’s bragging?”

They laugh together, like two high school kids. Rey holds out her hand. “Even?”

Ben takes it, reacting to the softness; low, “Even.”

There is a breathless sound — then Ben turns to the vendor. “How much do I owe you?”

The Italian looks down to the ground. Where a lot of cobs are scattered around. A white-toothed smile. “For-ttty cents!”

Rey demurely gets out her purse, counts out the change. Ben, turning to her hesitantly, sees her. A quick little embarrassed smile crosses his face; he takes the money solemnly, with a formal little nod of thanks to her. Rey returns the nod with pertness. He hands the change to the Italian, gets out the notebook, puts down the item. As they get up — Rey takes his arm.

Rey laughs, as they walk off. “My, do I have you in my power!”

***

At dawn Rey and Ben are walking down the street, swinging hands. They look tired, and they are dragging their feet. Rey stops Ben, by tugging his hand.

They pause in front of a brick apartment building.

“G’bye…” she says.

He is scared to lose her. “Why?”

She smilingly indicates the apartment building in front of which they are standing. “I live here.”

A wealth of disappointment from him. “Oh.”

“All things come to an end, they say. So, our night had to,” she says gaily.

Ben refuses to let go of her hands; points to the sunrise. Then softly, looking down at her, says, “‘—look, love, what envious streaks  
Do lace the severing clouds in yonder east;  
Night’s candles are burnt out, and jocund day  
Stands tiptoe on the misty mountaintops.”

She says, softly, “You say such lovely things, Ben,” for an instant her face grows sad, lonely; wistfully, “Not like anyone I’ve ever known.”

She starts to move away, then stops suddenly and turns. Rey quickly takes a dollar bill out of her bag. There is almost a look of maternal solitude on Rey’s face. She smiles. “Cab fare.”

He shakes his head, smiling. “Such a beautiful morning….. I’m going to walk.”

Then he gets his courage. “Rey!”

He turns back. Not daring to kiss her yet; humbly, like a little boy, says, “Could you spare me one more nickel?”

Rey fishes it out, laughing hands it to him. “Cab fare?”

He shakes his head again. “Secret.”

The sun is coming up. The first brilliant rays strike Ben’s face. It is evident he wants to kiss Rey. Rey stares at him, then swiftly slides her hand around his shoulder, gives him a light sweet kiss. She smiles hurriedly, and turns and runs up the steps.

Ben — stands — dazed and happy for a second, then shouts after her, madly, “REY!”

Rey is unlocking the front door by this time, with her key, as Ben dashed up the steps, turns her around, and sweeps her into his arms and kisses her passionately. They separate, both a little breathless.

She turns to go into the house. “Goodnight…..”

Ben breathlessly rushes down the steps. “Goodnight…..”

The hallway door of the apartment building opens and Rey comes in, closes the door and leans against it. As her head goes back, there are tears in her eyes. She puts her hands to her lips. Then, in spite of herself, grins. To herself, scoffingly, “A softy, hum?.....”

In her room, Rey, still in the evening dress, dreamily combs her hair before a mirror. She plainly is unconscious that she is holding a comb in her hand or even that she is looking into the mirror. The phone rings. She gives a start, picks up the receiver and answers it, a little crossly. “H’llo!”

Ben is at a phone booth. A little breathlessly, “Hello…”

Rey is also a little breathless. “Oh!...”

Ben is floating on a rosy cloud. “What are you doing?”

“Nothing—” says Rey, who is also floating on a rosy cloud.

Ben is very serious. “I was wondering — may I take you to breakfast?”

Rey is at the phone, feverently. “Why, Ben, I think that’s grand!”

“How soon?” says Ben’s voice.

“Where are you?”

With simplicity, he answers, “Down at the corner.”

“Give me five ticks!” She hangs up. She tears into a wild burst of activity of getting out a street dress, wildly trying to find a hat, etc. etc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's some Dirty '30s slang for ya!
> 
> **Hardboiled** — Tough.
> 
> **Racket** — More generally, what someone does, as in one’s occupation; a scheme.
> 
> **Murder!** — “Wow!”
> 
> **Tick** — Minutes, moments. Ex. “I'll dig you in a few ticks.” Also, ticks are doubled in accounting time, just as money is doubled in giving “line.” Ex. “I finaled to the pad this early bright at tick twenty” (I got to bed this morning at ten o'clock).
> 
> **Struggle** — To (modern) dance; also **kick.**
> 
> **Hoofer** — A professional dancer.
> 
> **Dillinger** — A killer-diller, too hot to handle.
> 
> According to the Inflation Calculator:
> 
> In 1938, what cost $25.00 would be $446.79 in 2018. 
> 
> — $1.00 had the same buying power as $17.87.
> 
> — $0.40 would be worth $7.15.
> 
> — $0.10 would be worth $1.79.
> 
> — $0.05 would be worth $0.89.


	3. Chapter 3

A big wall clock — with the hands pointing to 11:00. Then a blackboard on which are written train schedules, on one name: “Old Chandrila…Westbound...Leaves 11:00 P.M.” A call comes, “All Aboard!”

***

At night. The train wheels begin to move, gathering momentum, sound of a train whistle, engine and train noises.

***

In the train corridor, Ben talks to the conductor, as they walk, “He’s got black curly hair, brown eyes, and about five feet nine inches high.”

“In his shoes or stocking feet?”

“In his stocking feet.”

“I haven’t seen him.”

Ben looks down the corridor. A black porter named Finn is at the end of the corridor removing ice from the cooler.

“Never mind. I’ve found him.”

Finn enters the men’s smoking room. Ben and the conductor follow.

Poe is stretched out on the bench. Finn quickly wraps a towel around the ice and places it against Poe’s head.

Ben shakes Poe. “Poe — Wake up!”

“All aboard — Oswego — Norwego — Ithaca — Old Chandrila — rye…” he says in a stupor. He stops a moment — tries to sit up, and repeats: “...rye—” Suddenly it dawns on him that ‘rye’ is the name of a drink and he’s thirsty. “...rye — straight—”

Ben shakes him. “Poe — Poe — I’m married!”

“Good — make it two.” Then with a ‘take ‘em’ he realizes what Ben has said. “What did you say?”

“I’m married.”

“To who?”

“To a girl.”

Poe, through half-closed eyes, says, “Well — that’s nice.”

He lies back on the bench. Finn prepares to place the ice towel against his Poe’s head.

“Now that that’s straightened out,” says the conductor, “could I have the tickets?”

“Yes.” As Ben hands over the tickets — “Poe, you wouldn’t mind if we use the drawing room. I’ll buy you another ticket.”

“Not at all. I’ve always wanted to be imposed upon by a bride.”

Ben starts to pay for the extra ticket. 

“Sorry — there’s no space left,” the conductor tells him. 

“That’s awright — I’ll catch some cups right here,” says Poe.

“That’s mah bunk, sir,” informs Finn.

Poe hands the bill to the wide-eyed porter. The conductor, who has been punching tickets, now hands them back to Ben. He asks the conductor, “Would you mind telling my wife I’ll meet her in Drawing Room A?”

The conductor nods and exits.

“Wife?” Poe starts singing, “Oh — promise me—”

Ben shoves Poe over and sits down next to him. “Poe — some people would say it’s a miracle. They’d say it happens only once in a lifetime—”

“Don’t pay attention to what people say — just barber—”

Ben is trying to convince himself. “There’s nothing particularly miraculous about it. It’s just pure chemistry. Anodes attract cathodes.”

“How cozy—”

“We saw each other and our chemistry started to work. But I didn’t let go of myself. Oh no — not for one minute. I studied her all night. And studied her carefully. I came to the conclusion that she was the most wonderful girl in the whole world.”

Poe is almost asleep. “Poor Cathode.”

Ben gets up, turns to Finn. “Take care of him.”

Poe is half asleep, mumbling, “Cathode… What a name for a twist.”

Ben is at the door. “Her name is Rey.” He exits.

“Oh, Rey — very pretty name.” Suddenly it dawns on him and he leaps to his feet. “Rey! That’s my tomato!”

Finn restrains him at the door. “Wait a minute, boss. Take it easy.”

“Betrayed by my own family — my own fink brother.” He begins to cry.

“Lots of other fish in the sea, boss — lots of other fish.”

Poe cries, “I don’t want any fish — I want a girl!”

“Take it easy, Boss — take it easy.”

Through his tears, “This smile — don’t let it fool you. It hides a broken pump…”

By this time he is against Finn, crying his heart out. Then he eases his head to Finn’s shoulder and is fast asleep — snoring. 

Finn carefully leans him against the wall, where, standing, he continues to snore. Finn tiptoes cautiously to the bench and lies down for the night’s sleep.

In the train corridor, Ben walks into Rey and the conductor. Each is carrying a grip. Ben takes Rey’s, and they walk up to Drawing Room A. The conductor tries the door. It is locked. While he unlocks the door — 

“How did Poe react?” Rey asks Ben.

“Well, he was a little startled — at finding me married.”

The conductor unlatches the door and is about to open it.

Rey is embarrassed. “Please — do you mind — You see, we — Well, he and I — Do you mind — if we go in alone?”

“Why, you’ve got claustrophobia. You’re afraid of crowds, the same as I am.”

“That’s it — that’s it.”

The conductor is wise. “Now I’ve heard everything—”

The conductor turns and walks out of the corridor. Ben reaches for the door. Rey places her hand on his. “You see, Benny — I’ve never been married before — and — and—”

“And you’re frightened.”

She is puzzled. “Frightened? — Of what?” Ben looks at her. “As a matter of fact — I’m never going to be frightened again. Now I have you, you’re my wall — to lean against — my anchor — to hold me fast…”

Ben begins to draw himself to his full height. “Well — I’ve — always tried to be a strong man — in a conservative way, of course.”

She looks up at Ben adoringly. Says simply, “Well, my big strong conservative man, get your shoulders ready for a lot of dependence. And you can start by carrying me across our first threshold.”

“But, dear, that’s a hangover from the Medieval days.” He sees the look on her face, so he picks her up. “I don’t know why we should be ruled by people who have been dead a thousand years.”

She kisses him. He comes out of the kiss; softly says, “They were wise men.”

She leans down, opens the door. Ben kicks it open and they enter.

As Ben, with Rey in his arms, stands framed in the doorway. A horrified look comes over his face.

A man in a shirt and vest, a toothbrush in his hand. His wife sits on the bed, a mirror in her hand as she plucks her eyebrows with a pair of tweezers.

As Ben, after a few seconds, puts Rey on her feet, “Oh — I — I — beg your pardon.”

The husband is unconcerned. “That’s alright, buddy. I know just how it is.”

The wife snarls at her husband. “Just how is it?”

The husband is in disgust. “Ah — close your head. Can’t a man make a brodie?”

“Well — he could knock first.”

Ben starts to back out. 

Rey is belligerent. “Wait a tick.” She turns to the occupants. “Isn’t this Drawing Room A? Where are the ducats, Ben?”

“It’s alright, dear — I’m sure—”

The wife turns to her husband. “Are you going to do something about this traffic? — Why don’t you throw ‘em out?”

“Why don’t you dry up? Can’t you see they’re going out?”

“Oh no, we’re not,” snaps Rey, “This happens to be our drawing room.”

“Then I’ll get the conductor to do what my husband is supposed to do.”

Ben turns to Rey. “Now, dear, I’m sure we can straighten this out with the conductor ourselves, and not bother these people.”

Rey deliberately sits down. “This is our drawing room and I don’t budge.”

The husband remarks, “Good. I was wondering what we were going to do all night.”

“Ben — sit down.” He does so — reluctantly. The husband casually removes his vest and shirt.

“I don’t know why it is, every time I take a trip with you something happens,” the wife tells the husband.

The husband removes his pajamas from the grip and spreads them across the bed. Rey and Ben watch with growing apprehension. 

“And I bet every time I don’t take a trip with you, something happens.”

He looks at her and winks at Rey.

“Oh, you don’t have to smirk,” says the wife, “I know what I’m married to. You haven’t fooled me for a minute. But I don’t care.”

The husband is quiet, patient. “Now, look, dear — Why don’t you be a nice girl and keep dormy?” He raises his voice and gestures. “—Before I pin your big ears back!”

The wife shouts at Rey and Ben, “You hear that? You’re a witness—”

The husband starts to slip off his suspenders as he mutters: “I wish you had a mother to go back to.” 

He starts to undo his trousers. Rey gets to her feet and takes Ben’s hand. “I’ll bet when you grow up, you’re going to be a nasty old man,” she tells the husband.

They exit. The husband takes off his trousers. “I guess she got frightened.”

His pants drop to the floor and he stands in his shorts. The wife looks him over; then, with superb sarcasm, snips, “Frightened! Of what?”

Ben and Rey, carrying their grips, come into the club car. There are two men sitting on the only couch. One of the seats on the couch is empty. Ben sits Rey on the chair opposite, and then seats himself in the empty place on the couch. During the men’s dialogue, Rey and Ben look hopefully at the couch, praying that the two men will soon leave so that they might, at least, sit next to each other. Neither is relaxed, but each sits rigidly. 

“So all the creditors got together — signed the papers — but before we could clamp down on the jury — CHTT!...” the first man makes a peculiar sound to be described, “...he got away. Well, I’d catch him. Got a shamus who located him in a hotel in Toledo. When the shamuses came in with their report — I got a plane and…” The peculiar sound. “...I was in Toledo. He dangled, but I knew he was still in town. I got on his trail and traced him to his boarding house. I made a play for his landlady and got in his room. Before he could get away — I—” The peculiar noise. “—locked the door. I dil-ya-abled the shamuses in and we started to work on him. Five chimes we worked on him — then—”

Rey makes the same peculiar sound. “... You had him.”

The men look at her, get up and start for the door. “Wise guy,” the first man tells Rey.

The second man adds, “Yeah — every time you get on a jump and look around…” he makes the peculiar sound, “...you find one.”

As they leave, Rey and Ben remain seated. Each study the other from head to foot as though valuing what they’ve got. Convinced they both got a bargain, they grin, get up and meet in the center of the aisle. Ben reaches down and kisses her. Then he takes her by the hand, leads her to the door of the car. Instead of going through, he picks her up in his arms, kisses her again, and now steps across the imaginary threshold, and carries her to the couch, where she sits on his lap. As they snuggle close, the door opens with a bang, and in stamps the husband, in bathrobe — mad as hell.

Ben and Rey break and sit apart. The husband kicks a stool out of the way, then sits himself viciously in the chair opposite the two, and stares. Obviously, the old lady has pinned his ears back.

***

In the morning, Finn the porter stands near the door of the car. “Old Chandrila two minutes — Old Chandrila two minutes.”

Ben and Rey come down the aisle, past the drawing rooms, compartments and the Pullmans, carrying their bags. They look exhausted and worn out. Finn takes their bags and starts toward the vestibule. 

As Ben reaches the men’s smoking room, Poe, looking as though he has stepped out of Esquire, comes into the scene. He is in high spirits as he spots Ben. Personality plus; musically, “Ben — good morning! Good morning!!” Then he sees Rey. “Rey! What are you doing here?” Before she can reply, he snaps his fingers. Rushing up to her, “I remember. I married you — last night.” He puts out his arms. “Darling!”

“Whoa — wait a minute, Poe. I married her.”

“That’s alright. Then we’re siblings.” He puts his arm around her and kisses her.

The Drawing Room A door opens. The husband and wife stare. “You and your sister can use this drawing room now — if you wanna,” he says.

Rey is embarrassed. The train lurches to a stop.

People start pushing their way toward the vestibule.

“All off for Old Chandrila,” announces Finn.

Ben picks up the grips. “Here we go.”

Poe, with a whisk-broom, offers Poe, “Brush you off, sir?”

“No — I’ll get the brush off the usual way.”

Finn starts brushing Rey. Poe looks out the window. “There’s your family, Benito. The old man looks kind of calm. I thought he’d be a little bit keyed up when he heard you were cemented.”

“But I haven’t told them yet.”

“Oh, you haven’t told them yet — then save me two seats on the fifty yard line.”

“Well — I — I didn’t want to tell him over the phone. You know how excitable he is — over the phone.”

“Don’t limit him to the blower — he casts a kitten almost any place.”

Rey is a little puzzled. “Sounds like I ankled into something.”

“Right up to your beautiful hips, Duchess,” quips Poe.

Ben becomes defensive. “It’s just something everyone has to face.”

“Ben’s father is Henry the Eighth of Old Chandrila. He cuts the heads off of young brides.”

“I’ll tell them right away. After all, it’s my life, and I’m old enough to know what I’m doing. It isn’t as if I ran off and got married. I thought it all over and considered it very seriously before I made the step. If he has anything to say, let him say it to my face.”

“Don’t worry — he will. He will.”

“Ben, you go ahead,” Rey tells him, “I’ll go someplace. I’ll wait. You kind of straighten things out.”

“No — no.”

“You can tell them — then I’ll come over later.”

“I don’t like it, but as long as you insist.”

“We’ll be at my apartment,” says Poe. Ben reacts. With a grin, “You know my telephone number. Call us if you manage to get this straightened out.” He puts his arm through Rey’s. “Come along, sis.”

Poe and Rey step out and start to walk along the platform. He smiles and waves as they walk. “Hi — Han.”

Han and Tallissan stand together. “Who’s that brunette thing with Poe? And why is he sneaking off? And where’s Benjamin?”

“There’s Ben!” she says excitedly. She runs off towards the train. 

Ben steps out of the car. Tallissan rushes in and throws her arms around Ben. “Darling!” She kisses Ben.

At the parking place Poe and Rey are watching this scene.

“Who’s that?”

“Her name is Tallie Lintra — just a girl he’s engaged to.”

Rey is surprised. “Why, he’s a bigamist!”

“Just in the second degree. She’s something the old man whipped up. You know, blue blood and a black tongue — a thoroughbred.” Before Rey can reply he takes her arm. “Come on.”

“Wait a tick. I want to give her the once-over. After all, I don’t want my main on the hitch insured to just anyone.”

As Ben and Tallissan come into the Father, “Hello, Dad.” The chauffeur takes Ben’s bag. “Hello, Threepio.”

“Mornin’, sir.”

“Dad, I want to tell you something—”

“You don’t have to. I saw it with my own eyes. I don’t know why it is — every time I send someone to to do something for me, nothing is done. I sent you to bring Poe home—”

“But I did, Dad.”

“I didn’t expect you to be weak enough to allow him to bring that — that — brunette with him. Isn’t that the girl you spoke to me about over the phone?”

“Yes — but I didn’t know — I — Dad — she’s a nice girl—”

Han interrupts him. “You’re twenty-nine years of age, Benjamin. When you were twelve I informed you — and you still don’t know one woman from another. This is a subject which doesn’t bear discussing now now. You may use the car and take Tallissan home. I have a board meeting at the University.” 

He walks away as Ben looks after him. Tallissan slips her arm through his and, almost leaning on him, leads him toward the parking space.

As they walk toward the parking space, Tallissan says, “Now don’t worry, Ben. I know it wasn’t your fault. I wonder whether Poe’s predatory instincts are inherited or acquired.”

“What do you mean?”

“You know, he is allergic to brunettes. Every time he gets near one he breaks out in a rash.”

Ben is hopeful. “I may not the difference between women but I hope Poe does.”

“I’m afraid the only way to cure Poe is to send him back to the Yucatán jungle.”

“Well — I trust him.”

“I wouldn’t, Ben. I didn’t want to tell you this before, but he made a pass at me.” Ben is really getting worried about Rey. “And, furthermore — you should listen to his best friends’ wives—”

As they now pass Rey, her back is turned and she is applying makeup on her lips.

“Hello, Tallie,” says Poe.

Tallissan passes without speaking. Ben, convinced that Poe will make a pass at Rey, drops back one step — allowing him to deliver to the astounded Poe a swift kick in the shins. He then follows Tallissan.

Rey now turns around and watches the others walk on. She turns to Poe. “Wait a tick—” She hurries off.

At the Solo car. Threepio opens the door of the open touring car for Tallissan and Ben. Rey runs into them and hops on the running board. Gushes, “Oh, Mr. Solo — I just wanted to thank you for everything you’ve done. I had such a wonderful time. All I have to do is think of it and I break out in gooseflesh — all over.” She turns to Tallissan. “Do you ever break out?”

Tallissan is cold. “Not lately.”

“I’ll always think of you, Mr. Solo — as my brother.” Rey reaches over and plants a long, long kiss on Ben’s lips. Tallissan reacts.

Poe watches the scene with great amusement. To himself, “Touchdown!”

Rey steps back from Ben. There is a look that speaks of unmistakable sex and a large imprint of her lips on Ben’s.

“Thanks again.” She runs off.

Ben is embarrassed. “Tallie, that girl is — is—”

“We’ll just consider her your wild oat.”

Threepio turns. “Directly home, sir?” His eyes open wide as he stares at the Cupid lips’ imprint. Tallissan sees Threepio’s reaction and she, too, looks at Ben.

She hands him a handkerchief. “Wipe your mouth, dear, before Threepio kisses you.”

Ben does so. The car pulls out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's some Dirty '30s slang for ya!
> 
>  **Barber** — Idle talk.
> 
>  **(to do a) Brodie** — A mistake; to be stuck in an unmitigated flop, from the name of Steve Brodie, who in 1886 claimed to have survived a jump off the Brooklyn Bridge. Alternative use: to take a desperate chance against all odds and hope for a very unlikely success; vaudevillian slang.
> 
>  **Ankle** — (n) Woman; (v) To walk.
> 
>  **Tomato** — As in “a ripe tomato,” a woman ready for seduction or even marriage; an attractive woman.
> 
>  **Cemented** — Married.
> 
>  **Pump** — Heart.
> 
>  **Cups** — Sleep. Ex. “I gotta catch some cups.”
> 
>  **Ducat** — Ticket; for hobos, a union card or card asking for alms.
> 
>  **Dangle** — Leave in a hurry, leave abruptly.
> 
>  **Dil-ya-able** — A phone call. 
> 
> **Dry up** — Shut up, get lost.
> 
>  **Dormy** — Dormant, quiet, as in “Why didn’t you lie dormy in the place you climbed to?”
> 
>  **Close your head** — “Shut up.”
> 
>  **Shamus** — Detective.
> 
>  **Twist** — A female.
> 
>  **Chime** — An hour.
> 
>  **Jump** — As in “Sleeper Jump,” to travel, usually by train, between towns or cities where you are booked; vaudevillian slang.
> 
>  **Blower** — Telephone.
> 
>  **Cast a kitten** — To have a fit.
> 
>  **Fink** — A loser, a crumb, by social standards; a man who cannot be relied upon, whose loyalties are suspect.
> 
>  **Duchess** — A girl.
> 
>  **Main on the hitch** — Husband; Jazz swingster slang.
> 
>  **Insured** — To be engaged to marry.


	4. Chapter 4

In his bedroom, Ben is pacing back and forth nervously, looking at the telephone, as Threepio, now doubling as valet, unpacks — very deliberately — Ben’s grips. As he removes a shirt he carefully refolds it and crosses to a bureau drawer. “Look, Threepio — you — you run along — you look tired—”

“Never felt better in my life.”

“I’m glad. But you just run along. I’ll take care of that.” He leads Theepio to the door, and closes it after him. He runs back and picks up the phone. “Hanna 3434…” Pause. Then almost frantic, “Hello, Rey — Are you alright?... What’s Poe doing?”

At this point, a white, hatchet-faced maid opens the door and enters the room. Ben sees her; says into the phone, “Uh-uh — wrong number, Miss.”

The phone rings. “Hello.”

“Rey.”

“Oh, hello.”

“What did you say Poe was doing?”

Rey stands in Poe’s apartment. “He’s gone out for a few ticks.”

Poe enters with a cake. “Oh—” she puts her arms around his neck, “You’re wonderful! Hmmm.” She steps back — looks at the cake. “Oh!” She puts her arms around his neck again. “Oh, Poe you’re a darling — Hm! Hm! Hm!”

“Rey! — Rey!”

She talks into the phone again. “Oh, hello.”

“What happening?”

“Oh — Poe just brought us the most beautiful cake.” She drops down on her knees.

“I mean — what was all that noise?”

“The wedding cake! — Listen to it.” She tinkles the bell.

“Well — don’t cut it until I get there.”

“No — we won’t—” She rises. “Have you told your mother and father yet?” She moves toward the lounge.

“What?”

“I said — have you told your mother and father yet?” She sits down on the lounge. 

“No — but I’m perfectly sure they’ll take a reasonable attitude.”

Poe is sitting down on the lounge by Rey. “Don’t worry about your baby, Mrs. Jones.” He leans back. “She can stay here as long as she wants to.”

“Rey!”

“Yes.”

“Look, can’t you send Poe out on some errand for you?”

“Don’t worry about Poe — You worry about telling those people that your wife wants her husband — desperately! Hey! — Come here!” She turns to Poe and turns his head away. “Don’t look.” She kisses into the phone; she reacts and drops the phone. “He hung up!”

“Tallie probably dropped in. I wouldn’t worry about it much,” Poe reassures her.

Ben goes to the door and admits his Father, who carries a batch of papers. “Benjamin, as you know, the Student Council meets tonight and, as a member of the Advisory Committee, you’re going to be there, of course. There has been too much smoking in the corridors.” He hands the papers to Ben, who lays them on a desk. “And, furthermore, we’re having the usual spring difficulties between our male and female students.”

“Dad, I want to explain about that girl—”

“I’m sure you will be happy to know I’ve decided to give it no more thought. As far as you’re concerned, I’ll take care of Poe in my own fashion.”

“But, dad — I insist—”

“The subject is closed.” He turns to leave. 

Ben, a little angry, stops him. “The subject is not closed. It can’t be closed.”

Han raises his voice. “Really — the whole matter is distasteful.”

“At the risk of proving myself a boor, I insist on talking about it.”

Leia enters the room. “Do I hear voices?”

“Yes, mother, you do. I will not be treated as an infant!”

Han shouts, “Don’t shout. Shouting is the effort of a limited mind to express itself!”

Leia feels for her heart. “Oh — oh—” She begins to sink. Han takes her gently and leads her to a chair. Ben pats her hand concernedly: “Mother — Mother.”

“See what you’ve done?” scolds Han. “Get the smelling salts!”

He runs out of the room.

Ben runs into Maz, the maid. Excitedly: “Quick, Maz. The smelling salts!”

Maz nonchalantly holds up a bottle. “I got ‘em.”

Maz comes into Ben’s bedroom and crosses to Mr. Solo. Ben stands in the doorway. 

Leia comes to. “I’m alright, dear — I’m alright.”

Ben ducks out of the doorway. He picks up the phone. “Hanna 4343 — hello — Rey — Darling I haven’t got this quite straightened out yet, but listen, I have an idea. Get yourself all dressed up — be as beautiful as you are. Have Poe bring you to the Prom tonight. My folks will be there.”

“Oh, I’ll be even more beautiful than I am.” She turns to Poe. “He wants you to take me to the rub tonight.”

“Tell him we’re doing something else.” Poe takes the phone. “Why bore Rey with her first night in Old Chandrila.”

“Now listen, Poe, — I want her to be there while I tell them — it’ll be a lot easier with music, atmosphere and everything. They’re sure to love her.”

“Well, so far, everybody in the family who’s met her — loves her.”

“Now you take—” He sees Leia and Han coming down the hall. “You’re alright, Mother?”

“Yes, dear.”

Ben talks into the phone again. “Now Poe you take good care of her.”

“Don’t worry — I will. We’ll meet you in the locker room.”

“Thanks Poe. You stay out of the locker room!”

***

A brass plaque — reads: 

WINDU APARTMENTS

The clerk (Dopheld Mitaka) at the desk of a small lobby chews on a pencil and delicately writes in between bites. Ben, carrying a cellophane box of orchids, enters briskly and walks toward the self-operating elevator at the rear. He gets by the desk before the clerk sees him.

The clerk calls after him. “You, sir…” Ben stops. “...and where might you be going, sir?”

“Apartment two-four-two — Miss Rey Jakku.”

The clerk points delicately and annoyedly with his pencil towards a sign on the wall. Ben looks at it.

The sign — reads:

NO COOKING OR GENTLEMEN  
ALLOWED IN THE APARTMENTS.

Ben stammers, “But I’m her…her...brother Ben.”

“Relatives are not exempt.”

“Will you tell her I’m here?”

The clerk plugs into the telephone cord as Ben walks to the side and sinks into one of the upholstered armchairs. “Miss Jakku, your...er...brother Ben is waiting in the lobby.” He pulls out the plug, turns to Ben. “She’ll be right out, sir.”

Poe jauntily enters the lobby and, without seeing Ben, begins to walk past the desk. He also has a cellphone box of orchids under his arm. The clerk sees him. “You, sir...where do you think you’re going?”

“Apartment two-four-two — Miss Rey Jakku.”

The clerk, a little tiredly, points to the sign. Poe reads. “But I’m her brother Poe.”

The clerk takes it. He points to Ben. “Is that gentleman related to you?”

Poe looks towards Ben. “Yes — he’s my father.” He walks to Ben, who rises.

Ben is suspicious. “Now, look here, Poe — what are you doing here?”

“Taking Rey to the movies.”

Ben is still suspicious. “What are the orchids for?”

“I’ve got a crush on an usherette.”

Ben cries out in protest, “It’s not right. Instead of coming here to make my excuses, I should be taking Rey.”

Poe pats him on the back. “Why don’t you run along home and ask papa and mama if you may?”

“That was a shabby remark.”

Poe’s face sobers; he apologizes. “It was, Benito, I’m sorry.”

The elevator door opens. Rey steps out. She is being keenly watched by the clerk and, being a little afraid of him, she uses a casual, conversational tone. “How do you do, Poe. How do you do, Ben.” She shakes hands with both.

Poe holds out his box of orchids. Rey looks from Ben’s box to his. She reaches over and takes Ben’s. “Pin it for me, Ben.”

As Ben helps her pin the orchids, Poe crosses to the desk and puts his box in front of the clerk. “These are for you, sweetheart — for Mother’s Day.”

Poe turns back and “takes it.” From his angle, it looks as though Ben and Rey have disappeared. Instead, they are almost hidden by a large upright post. 

Ben pins the orchids on Rey. She has her arms around his waist. “Can’t we go out in the car tonight, Benny? Lots of people go out in cars.”

“I can’t. I’ve got to take my fiancee—” He catches himself. “—I mean the girl I’m engaged to — I — I mean — I’ve got to take Tallie to the prom.”

“Oh—” 

Before she can continue, Poe comes in. He extends his arm to Rey. “Sorry, old man — if any mail comes for us, we’ll be at the Chandra petting pantry.”

Rey takes Poe’s arm and exits to the street. Ben follows.

***

It’s dark in a house of the Chandra Theatre. Only a portion of the audience can be seen. All are intently watching the screen. A seat next to the aisle is empty. Next to it sits Rey, and next to her Poe.

Ben comes down the aisle and sits in the empty seat. He slides as close to her as possible. Without looking she moves away. Ben moves in again. Now Rey is ready to take a slap at a ‘masher’. She turns and sees Ben. In a loud whisper, “Ben — darling!”

Poe looks at them. “Is that man annoying you?”

Patrons look a little annoyed. One of them speaks in a loud whisper: “Sh-h-h….”

Rey puts her head on Ben’s shoulder. An usherette, going toward the back of the house, stops and sees the position of Rey’s head. She taps Ben. “Sorry — but that’s not permitted here.”

They straighten up. Poe leans over and whispers, very sincerely: “Benito — why don’t you let me bring Rey to the prom tonight and your folks a chance to know her?”

Ben is doubtful. “I don’t know.”

“SH-H-H!...” 

“Please, Benny,” Rey appeals to him, “I’ll be good. I’ll be so good — I’ll — I’ll make them love me.”

“After they know her,” Poe adds, “it’ll be so much easier for you to tell them.”

After a pause Ben agrees, “Well — alright…”

“SH-H-H!..”

Rey squeezes Ben’s arm and again snuggles her head against his shoulder. Again the usherette comes up and taps Ben on the shoulder. “Sorry — I’ll have to ask you to leave.”

Rather than cause a scene Ben gets to his feet and starts to go. Then, as in afterthought, he says to Poe in a loud voice: “But stay out of the locker rooms.”

In the next breath, he turns round to the woman patron who has been sh-sh-ing him all through the movie, and quickly adds in a loud voice: “Yeah — I know — SH!...”

***

The locker room of the country club is dimly lit. Ben (evening clothes) is looking around anxiously, hoping he doesn’t find Poe and Rey. In semi-darkness, Ben sees a couple — the man’s back towards him. He takes a better look and is relieved to discover it is two other people. He walks down the aisle towards the door, sees several other couples, but none that he is interested in. He opens the door leading to the foyer of the country club.

Groups of people, students and Faculty members, are gathered to exchange greetings. To one side, girls are going in and coming out of the restroom.

On the opposite side is a checkroom, around which there is a buzz of activity. In the background can be seen couples dancing to music which comes over the entire scene.

Near the door, in the foreground, a gentleman sits behind a desk and writes the names of guests as they arrive. Near him is a newspaper photographer and also a typical female reporter. As certain guests enter, the cameraman flashlights pictures, and the reporter makes notes of names, descriptions of clothes, and so forth.

Poe and Rey enter the foyer (evening clothes), and step up to the man behind the desk. “Good evening, Mr. Dameron.” He starts to write the name on a piece of paper. 

The reporter speaks to the photographer, who flashes their picture. Indicating: “Poe Dameron — He’s head of the Athletics of the University—” He whispers, “—when he’s sober.”

The man behind the desk has finished writing Poe’s name. Poe smiles affably, takes Rey’s arm, and starts out.

The man behind the desk smiles. “Just a moment, Mr. Dameron—” He indicates Rey. “Who’s the young lady?”

“She’s my guest.”

Ben pushes his way through a group of people, to join Poe and Rey. 

“I’m sorry, Mr. Dameron — but you know the rule: This is to be a closed affair — limited to Faculty and students only.”

Poe responds quickly, “That’s alright — she’s a student — Miss Rey Jakku.”

Rey reacts. Ben immediately joins the conversation, “Certainly she is — My class — majoring in Botany — Class Forty.”

Rey smiles genially at the man behind the desk. “Oh—” He starts to write the name. Poe, Ben and Rey walk over toward the checkroom.

Rey asks quietly, as they walk, “What will happen if they find out I’m not a student?”

Poe, quietly, answers back, “One more on the WPA won’t break the Government.”

“You’ll lose your job? You shouldn’t have done it.”

“Now don’t worry about it, dear,” Ben tells her, “Everything will be explained tonight. And it’ll be a great joke on Dad.”

“Or me!” says Poe.

There are several people checking their wraps, and the trio await their turn. Poe removes his topcoat, hat, muffler and so forth. Ben says to him, “I was afraid you’d get here before me.”

Poe ribs him. “We did — we’ve been here for hours. You didn’t, by any chance, look for us in the locker rooms?”

Ben throws him a look, but disregards the remark. “Mother and Dad aren’t here yet. I came ahead with Tallie.”

Poe turns to Rey. “You remember her? Tallie’s the girl Ben’s going to marry.”

Rey turns to Ben; on the verge of being angry. “Look — I don’t want to be a nag — but don’t you think it’s about time that engagement was broken.”

Ben takes both of her hands and kisses the palms. “Tonight.” He looks at her from head to foot; then adds softly, “At twice the trouble we’re having, you’d still be a bargain.”

“Do you think I’ll pass?”

“Nothing like you ever happened to the Solos.”

“That’s what I’m afraid of,” Poe interjects.

Completely entranced with each other, they ignore Poe. They seem to be completely alone.

“Darling—”

“Darling—”

In another second they would be in each other’s arms.

Poe points. “The locker rooms are right over there…”

Which brings Ben and Rey back to reality with a start. Ben takes Rey’s hand and leads her to a chair. “Now you sit there. The folks will come through that door — that’s it. Now open your coat — open your coat.” She does so. He is almost breathless at the sight of her dress. “Oh boy — that’s great—!”

Poe, genuinely, says, “What an optical illusion! What a break for the Solos!”

A feminine voice says, “The corsage would look prettier on the shoulder.” 

Ben is preoccupied. “Yes — yes — thanks.” He is about to shift the flowers when he realizes whose voice he heard. He turns quickly, as Tallissan walks in.

Ben, nervously, turns to her, “Oh — Tallie — I want you to meet—”

Poe cuts in, “—Miss Rey Jakku—”

Ben cuts in, “She’s in my class—”

Poe cuts in, “Taking a postgraduate course.”

Rey cuts in; same tempo, “How do you do.”

Tallissan eyes Rey coldly. “Oh yes — I recognize you by your gooseflesh.”

Rey eyes Tallissan as though saying; _‘It’s more than you have’._ “Yes, it is nice having  something that makes you stand out from the crowd.”

Tallissan turns to Poe, as she takes Ben’s arm; coldly sniffing, “Your platonic friendships are a little irksome, Poe — particularly in public.” Then turns to Ben. “Come, sweet.” She puts her arm through Ben’s and forces him towards the ballroom. 

An older gentleman is handing his cane to the attendant. Rey takes the cane. Through her teeth, “Sweet! Who does she think she is…?” She is about to swipe Tallissan across the bottom.

Poe tries to stop her. “Not now, Rey. We’ll get her later, in a dark alley.”

Rey, still in favor of carrying out her threat, stops the cane in mid-air as she hears the reporter’s voice talking to the photographer: “Mr. and Mrs. Han Solo.”

Poe takes the cane and hands it to the attendant. Both straighten up, on their best behavior, to face the Solos.

Han and Leia start in the direction of Poe and Rey. Before they can reach them, a group of students cross in front, separating the Solos from Poe and Rey. By the time all the students have passed through to go up the stairs, Han and Leia are talking to Faculty Members.

“Oh, dear — I’ve made a fine impression— I’d better go home,” says Rey.

Poe says, “Could have been worse.”

“Yeh, I might have hit him. Well, I hope he likes a girl with spirit.”

“Come on. We’ll get this over with.”

Rey is excited. “Where’s Ben — how do I look — where can I fix myself!”

“The little girl’s room is right over there.”

Music from the ballroom. As Rey comes into the ladies’ room and walks over to a long mirror and starts primping herself. As she powders her nose, she notices her hand is shaking nervously. With a little shudder she pulls herself together, reaches into her bag and removes a cigarette from a case. She lights it and takes a deep puff — to help collect herself. Again she looks into the mirror as she adjusts her dress and garters. She lays the cigarette down, lifts her dress a little, and is in the act of straightening the seams of her hose when she hears a voice: “What lovely sheer hose! Where did you get them?”

Rey looks up, to face Mrs. Han Solo, Leia, who is smiling at her. She puts the cigarette back of her and edges toward an ashtray, hoping she can dispose of it before Leia sees it.

As she backs up; starts “putting on the dog,” Rey says, “They’re from Livingstone’s — Fifth Avenue. I buy all my hose there. They handle only the best, and in the long run it pays, don’t you think — to buy the best, I mean?”

“Naturally. I wish I had them here in town.”

Rey now has the cigarette in an ashtray. The smoke can be seen coming from behind her. Leia glances in the direction of the smoke. Rey pretends nonchalance, but is self-conscious. “Oh, you can order them by mail. I used to when I’d go away for the winter.”

“If the occasion ever arises that I can wear them, I’ll send for a pair.” She looks around to see they are alone. “Have you a cigarette?”

Rey is a little dumbfounded. “Huh?”

“I said, have you a cigarette?”

“Oh — oh — certainly — of course…” She begins digging in her bag, nervously. “...a cigarette…a cigarette—” She pulls out the case, and offers it to Leia. There is only one left.

“I couldn’t take the last one.”

“Go ahead — go ahead. I can take it or leave it.”

Leia takes the cigarette, breaks it in half, and hands one portion to Rey. Leia sits on the divan. “Please join me.”

Rey takes half. “Thank you.” She reaches for her lighter; lights Leia’s and her own half, and sits alongside the older woman. Rey, discovering they have something in common, relaxes a little and becomes suddenly honest. “About these hose — I really wouldn’t send away for them. They’re no better than you can buy any place for at least fifty cents cheaper than you can at Livingston’s. Just because they’re on Fifth Avenue you have to pay twenty-five percent more. And, besides, they run.”

Leia laughs. “We haven’t met before. Are you a new student?”

“Well — kinda—”

“I hope you’re going to like us.”

Maz the maid attendant comes in from the foyer and addresses Leia. “Mrs. Solo — Mistah Solo you husban’ said he is waitin’.”

Leia gets to her feet quickly. “Thank you.” She starts for the door.

“Mrs. Solo—” calls Maz. Leia turns. Maz points to the cigarette.

“Oh — thanks—” She puts it in a tray; turns to Rey. “Goodbye, my dear.” She exits.

“If my husban’ wouldn’t let me smoke I’d find me a way to get me a husban’ that would,” Maz tells Rey.

As she reaches for a cigarette, Rey smiles and starts to exit. “It all depends on which you enjoy most.” She goes out the door.

Rey comes out of the ladies’ room into the foyer, sees Poe, and hurries over to him. Excitedly: “Poe — I met Ben’s mum!”

As they start toward the ballroom, “Did you tell her who you were?”

“I didn’t get a chance — but I think she’s wonderful.”

“She is. She was my favorite aunt until she adopted me. Now we’ll find Ben and tell him they’re here.”

They are now in the ballroom and start to dance.

“We’d better tell them quick — I’ve got the shakes.” She looks off, to see Ben and Tallissan dancing. Contemptuously: “Huh—”

Poe looks off. 

Ben and Tallissan dancing. She is very close to him.

Poe and Rey look toward Ben and Tallissan.

“‘Huh’ is conservative,” says Poe.

“If she gets any closer to him she’ll be behind him.”

Poe looks toward Ben and pantomimes that his folks have arrived.

Ben and Tallissan dancing, as Ben nods his understanding and looks off.

Near the foyer Mr. and Mrs. Solo talk with a few Faculty Members.

On the dance floor — Ben and Tallissan.

“Will you excuse me, Tallie. I want to speak to Dad and Mother.”

“No.”

Ben gets a little angry. “No what?”

“No — I won’t excuse you.”

Ben is now angry. “Why not?”

“Because it’s my dance, and because I think I’d better start breaking you of any high-handedness you’ve inherited from your father.”

Ben is almost shouting. “My father’s alright!” People start looking at him. He is a little embarrassed.

Tallissan speaks in a loud whisper, “Don’t shout!”

Ben speaks in a horse whisper, “My father is still alright!”

Poe and Rey dance into the set. Poe taps Ben on the shoulder. Ben turns and, before a word is spoken Poe moves up to Tallissan and dances her out of the scene, leaving Ben to dance with Rey.

Tallissan, dancing, says, “Poe Dameron — what are you trying to do?”

“Don’t you know, honeysuckle? It’s been with me for years. I’m bughouse about you. Darling, give me a hunk of your neck to bite into — preferably around the jugular vein…” He makes the gesture of the MGM lion. She moves quickly.

Ben and Rey are dancing.

“I don’t want to be prudish or old-fashioned, but the way you were holding that girl—”

Ben is a little angry. “As a matter of fact she was holding me.”

“Baby — do you think I’d be too much of a nag if I suggested you break off your engagement to that girl.”

“Now Rey — the engagement is broken. It was broken before it ever began, and you and your spangles came along, but she doesn’t know about it, yet.” His tone becomes harsher. “I just want to take one thing at a time.” He looks at her. “Here we are quarreling in public and nobody but Poe knows we’re married.”

“Tsh — Tsh — fine thing — two people can’t quarrel because everyone doesn’t know they’re married — fine thing!”

Ben takes her hand. “Come on.”

They go out on the balcony. Ben is angry with himself. “If we want to quarrel in public, why shouldn’t we quarrel in public? All married people quarrel. That’s one of the nice things about being married. I’ll tell them now. Here, sit here — no — not there — over here — on this couch — under this tree—” As he starts to seat her in a chair — “I want that speckled light on your hair.” He fluffs out her skirt. She puts her hand over her face and starts to sniffle. “I’m sorry, darling. I didn’t mean to be harsh.”

Rey is half-crying. “I’m not crying because of that. I’m just scared. I’ve got the shakes. I know I’m going to make a mess of everything. And now my mascara is running.”

He takes her hand, kisses her knuckles. “Why, you poor thing — you are shaking. There’s nothing to be afraid of. They’re just my father and mother, they’ll understand.”

“Then why are you shaking?”

Ben is caught, but tries to duck. “Sympathetic action. Just hold your breath and count ten. Come on, take a deep breath.”

She does so. Then exhales. She still shakes. “It’s no use.”

Ben grabs her in his arms and gives her an ardent, long kiss. Anxiously: “How’s that?”

“Bring your folks — quick.”

Ben goes to the door rapidly. He turns and looks at her. “Hold your head high — the way you did when I first saw you.”

Rey does so. He looks at her a moment — goes back and kisses her again. She is in his arms. He whispers into her neck: “Baby, baby, baby, baby…”

She pats his cheek and in a whisper: “That will come later. Ben, what are you going to say to them?”

In a whisper: “I’ll say: Dad, Mother, remember once or twice in my sedate and short childish lifetime I wanted to put on armor and ride a black horse and tilt a lance, or slay a dragon or two — but reason told me that in summer it was too warm for a steel suit, and in winter it was too cold to roam the countryside with Uncle Luke looking for goblins — and, anyway, it was just fairytale stuff and an offshoot of man’s superstition and ego — Well, Mother and Dad, we were wrong, because there are goblins and dragons and knights in armor. Oh, don’t worry, I won’t give up my classes at the University. I’ll just slay a few dragons on Wednesday and Saturdays when I have no class. I’m reasonable.”

“Always stay reasonable as you are right now.” She kisses him. He goes to the door; turns and looks at her significantly. She raises her head high. He grins and exits.

Tallissan enters and sees Rey, her head held high.

Tallissan crosses. “I wouldn’t try that in a high wind — you might take off.”

“That’s a riot. You ought to be on the radio.”

“I wonder if you can stand the shock of me saying I dislike you intensely?”

Rey doesn’t move a muscle. “When I have more time I’ll sit down and brood over it. Now go climb up your thumb.”

“Not before I’ve had a few words with you.”

“Well, make them few.”

“Ben and I are to be married next month.”

“Is that so?”

“Not that I think knowing that would make any difference to you.”

“No — no.”

Tallissan gives her a look and starts to fry a little. “You see, Ben needs protection from a certain type of woman.”

Rey looks at her significantly. “Yes, that’s the bible.”

Tallissan gives her another look. Trying to control herself. “Are you going to leave town, or are you going to force me to scratch your eyes out?”

Rey is fed up. “Aw — will you stop being a bunny?”

Tallissan’s eyes open wide with amazement, and she hauls off and slaps Rey full across the face.

Rey is very calm. “That was a silly thing to do. It won’t change my relationship with Ben.”

Tallissan slaps her again. It’s an all-out sequin and satin brawl. Rey is honest and direct, even loosening up like a prizefighter before putting up her dukes. Tallissan, on the other hand, opts for sneaky maneuvers like a stickpin to the keyster.

“Ouch!” Tallissan cries out. “Why you contemptible little nothing! You guttersnipe! Who do you think you are slapping me! You do that once more and I’ll tear your hair out! Of all the nerve! You can’t get away with this! You can’t do this to me! I’ll show you! I’ll show you! I’ll show you! I’ll show you!—” She slaps Rey. “There! How do you like that? That isn’t half of what you’ll get if you try pulling any more stunts on me.” Rey slaps her. “Why how dare you — How dare you! You awful, awful, awful, awful, awful — that’s what you are. And let me tell you no one can treat me like this. You or no one else — you can’t — you can’t — you can’t—” A slap from Rey again. “I just said you can’t do that! Stop shushing me! I won’t be quiet! I don’t care who hears me! If you think you can come in here and do anything you want to you’ve got another thing coming. I’m the one that can do it.” She kicks Rey’s shin.

(Meanwhile) In a hallway of the country club, Solo talks to Casterfo — Ben enters to them. “Dad, I’d like to see you for a moment—”

Han pats his shoulder. “How are you, Benjamin—” He turns to Casterfo. “My boy! — Mr. Casterfo, this is my son, Benjamin.”

Ben shakes hands with Casterfo. “How do you do.”

Han shakes Ben’s shoulder. “Alright, isn’t he?”

“I wonder if you would excuse Dad—”

“You know, Benjamin, Mr. Casterfo is going to surprise us by endowing a new library for the college — if I can talk him into it. Better than losing everything to us on the golf course.”

“Dad, I’d like to talk to you—”

“So you want to talk to the old man—” He turns to Casterfo again. “Young and healthy — but he has to come to the old man. Chip off the old block — What’s the matter? Is he too big for you?” Han gets ready for a fight. “Well, he can’t beat us both! — You don’t mind, Mr. Casterfo?”

“Not at all.”

“Thank you very much, Mr. Casterfo,” says Ben.

Ben and Solo start through the doorway to the ballroom. They walk towards the balcony door.

“Well, son — you’ve got something up your sleeve. What is it?”

Ben stands with his back to the balcony doors. “Now you just wait a minute. I’ve sent Poe for Mother — I want you both to be here.”

“Well, it had better be good.”

“Dad, it’s good!” Ben opens the door and they go side by side onto the balcony.

Where Rey and Tallissan go for each other.

Rey is grabbing Tallissan’s hair. “Let go of my hair or I’ll tear your wig off!”

Tallissan is raging. “He’s mine and you can’t take him away from me!”

Rey screams, “This isn’t at all nice! Control yourself — Be a lady!”

Tallissan sobs. “I’ll kill you for this!”

Solo and Ben separate the women, who try to continue their fight. Others join the crowd now on the balcony.

Solo is horrified. “Tallie — Tallie! — Stop it — Stop it — I say!”

Rey yells; trying to break from Ben. “I’ll brain her! Who does she think she is — the college educated termite!”

Poe pushes his way through the crowd. 

Solo says to Poe, pointing to Rey, “Take that woman out of here! Take that woman out of here!”

Poe starts to pull Rey out of the scene. “Come on, Rey. You’ll get the decision.”

Leia pushes her way through the crowd, to see Tallissan crying on the older Solo’s shoulder. 

Han screams, “Take her out of here!”

“Do I hear voices?” With which she promptly faints into Ben’s arms. Ben, concerned, pats her hand: “Mother — mother…” He looks off towards Rey, looking back and forth. “Rey — Mother… Rey — Mother…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's some Dirty '30s slang for ya!
> 
> **Rub** — A student dance party.
> 
> **Petting pantry** — Movie theatre.
> 
> **Masher** — A mash could also be a dandy or the object of one's affection (of either sex) or — as a verb — to make amorous advances to a member of the opposite sex, to flirt or seduce. A masher was a man who thought himself irresistible to the female sex but whose advances were often unwelcome.
> 
> **Bughouse** — Crazy.
> 
> **Go climb up your thumb** — Go away, get lost.
> 
> **Bible** — The gospel truth. Ex. "It's the bible!”
> 
> **Bunny** — As in “Don’t be a bunny”: Don’t be stupid.
> 
> **Keyster** — Suitcase; safe; strongbox; buttocks.
> 
> What Rey wore to prom:


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of course, breaking the news of the marriage turns out to be a long, arduous process. To make matters worse, Ben and his sizzling, show-stopping, canary wife Rey have yet to spend a night together, and their frustration is palpable. (And for a guy with such a wholesome rep, no one is better at simmering unholy lust than Ben Solo.) In the meantime, Rey poses as one of Ben’s botany students, convincing exactly no one. Han knows _something’s_ going on, but has no idea what. All he knows is that his once buttoned-down, reliably bland son, who always fell into line before, is suddenly a bit… _wobbly_. Poe is fun, loosey-goosey and altogether a fabulous fallback should Ben weasel out and let Rey down. And least happy of all is Tallissan, who may be a stiff, but she’s no dummy. Leia doesn’t much care who Rey is — she’s just happy to have someone she can relax with, who doesn’t have ivy stuck up her… nose. At the college formal, the two unlikely allies bonded over where to buy the best stockings as they sneaked a smoke in the ladies’ lounge...
> 
> And now, our two lovebirds are stealing moments. It’s about to get hot, kids; scorch your whiskers a little bit ;) Thanks for sticking around!

Rey and Poe enter his apartment.

“I — I certainly messed things up.”

“Don’t be silly. Tallie was a mess before you ever got to her. Boy — oh, boy — if they had only let that fight go another round — boy, oh, boy!”

“Poe! What’ll happen to you? They’ll find out I’m not a student, and you’ll lose your job!”

“We’ll worry about that tomorrow. We’ll fix something. In the meantime — we’ll just worry about tonight.” He puts the bridegroom from the cake beside her. “I’ll give your husband a little honey cooler goodnight for you.” 

Poe exits, leaving Rey with the doll bridegroom beside her.

***

Poe comes down the hallway of the Solo home — stops and knocks at Ben’s door.

“Come in!”

Poe opens the door. His eyes open wide in amazement at what he sees:

The room which has now been converted into the Old Chandrila version of a French boudoir. Ben sits up in bed, his chin resting on his hands and elbows. He stares at Poe. 

Poe breaks out in a laugh.

“You want to make something out of it?”

“Oh no — very sweet — of course, you don’t want to be disturbed.” Poe reaches into his pocket. “Here, I brought you a little something.” He hands over the little candy bride from the wedding cake; starts back towards the door. “Bless you, my children!”

Ben picks up a book and heaves it at Poe, who ducks out of the doorway just in time to keep from being hit.

***

Next morning. Poe is walking back and forth in Solo’s private office, flipping a coin and imitating Han’s walk. “Now — what about that girl?” He tries it several ways, each time emphasizing different words, as he walks, a la Solo. Now — what about that girl? Now — what about that girl? Now — what about that girl? Now — what about that girl?”

The door opens and in steps Mr. Han Solo. Before Poe can even say ‘good morning’ Solo speaks: “Now — what about that girl?”

Poe smiles and hands the coin over to Solo. Solo looks at him questioningly. 

“I lose. I bet me you would say it another way.”

Solo throws him a dirty look, pocketing the coin. “I am not in a playful mood. And I resent your customary procedure of beating around the bush. You know I always get to the verb immediately.”

“I accept that is a tradition of the Solos. But I’d make another wager you lose a lot of fun.”

“No loose terms, Poe — loose terms. I sent for you because I wanted to discuss that girl.”

Poe’s face becomes serious. “Han — that girl happens to be — a very good friend of mine.”

“Poe — I’m not Victorian — but why must your emotions always become involved?”

Poe is very serious. “I’ll have a heart-to-heart talk with them and find out.”

“I’ll not have it, Poe — bringing your fling home with you. Get her out of town.”

“I can’t, Dad. I — I — She’s here because — she heard that Old Chandrila gave a great course in Botany.”

Solo is angry. “I can’t dictate the character of your companions, but I can dictate whom we accept as students.”

“It seems a pity that education should be limited because of first impressions.”

Han says angrily, “Poe Dameron Solo — I will not tolerate your complete insensibility to responsibility or your sarcasm.”

“And I should like to remind you of what you have often said: Quote: This is a liberal institution devoted to bringing into view every latent virtue and perfection which, without education, are never able to make their appearance. Unquote.”

Solo feels a little foolish. He clears his throat; then regains his composure. “Poe Dameron Solo — I’ve watched you go to perdition in your own inimitable dipsomaniac way at least twice this semester, and I’ve never made an issue of it. I’m even willing to overlook this present situation. But, if that girl makes one more misstep, like last night, it will be too bad for everyone concerned. Now get out.”

Poe walks out. “What a hot shot you’d have been in the French Revolution!”

Rey is seated on a bench outside Solo’s office. Poe enters from Solo’s office to her.

“How did he treat you?”

“Like I trained you for the broderick. Here’s your registration card. Duck into Ben’s classroom and he’ll watch out for you.” He shows her to the door of Ben’s classroom. “Now remember, dear — this is your first day of school. I want you to be a good little girl and make Mother very proud.”

Rey speaks in baby-talk. “Goodbye, Mummy — I’ll be home just as soon as papa learns me all about flowers.” Rey exits to Ben’s classroom.

Aisles are down the sides and center of the botany laboratory. Along the walls are benches, on which are microscopes. At the head of the class is a built-up platform on which rests the Professor’s desk. 

Professor Ben Solo and his Associate Professors walk up and down the aisle, keeping an eye on the students. 

Rey steps through the classroom door and looks around. She has a slip of paper in her hand. Associate Professor Temmin Wexley sees her and advances to her. He’s smiling; talks with a deep accent, “Yes, Miss?”

“Is this Professor Solo’s class?”

“Yes.”

“I’m a new student. Is Professor Solo here?” 

“Yes.” He reaches for the slip. “I’ll take that.”

She withholds it. “Oh no — I was to report to Professor Solo.”

Wexley points. “Down the center aisle.”

And she starts to walk —

At a bench in the classroom Ben is leaning over a microscope. Next to him is a luscious blonde student.

Ben, excitedly, as he sees something through the microscope, says, “There it is! There it is!”

The blonde puts her eyes to the microscope.

“See it? See it?” he questions excitedly.

The blonde’s eyes are glued to the microscope. “See what?”

Ben points. “That one!” With both hands he pantomimes the motions of an octopus. “That one!”

The blonde stares through the microscope. “No.”

Ben puts his head very close to hers, so that they are both looking through the twin-head of the microscope. Rey comes into the scene and watches with interest.

“There! — See the tentacles?”

“Oh yes! Cute — aren’t they? What are the tentacles for?”

Ben is very serious. “Miss Malarus — what are your legs for?”

“To get about.”

Rey taps Ben on the shoulder. “Oh, Professor Solo—”

Ben, without looking at her; very crisply, answers, “I’ll get to you soon.” He says to the blonde, “Now that’s the lowest form of plant life. Yet each one is a distinct plant — perfect as far as it goes — yet with its general business of life reduced to the simplest possible terms. Now, if we take—”

His eyes fall on Rey and he stops cold. 

“You were just about to take something,” says the blonde.

Rey, soberly, says, “I was told to report to you, Professor Solo.”

Ben is stumbling. “Yes — yes — of course…”

Another Associate Professor, Armitage Hux, now steps in, all eyes for the new and beautiful student. “I can show her to her workbench, Professor.”

“It’s quite alright, Hux. I’ll show her myself.”

Ben leads Rey toward an empty bench. 

As they walk, she queries, “I’ve got a lot of things to catch up on, Professor. Do you think you can help?”

“Yes, dear—” He catches himself and looks around cautiously. Then, as they arrive at the bench, he picks up a slide. For the benefit of the other students: “We’re studying the lowest form of vegetable life — the protococcus.” He drops a spot of water on the slide. “Now, if you take a drop of water from the gutters of a roof — water that has been standing…”

He leans over to put a slide in the microscope. Rey leans over and whispers in his ear: “Ben — what are we going to do about last night?”

Ben squirms and tries to be nonchalant. “You will observe the green coloring — that is a multitude of these small green bodies…”

Rey whispers, “I didn’t know you were this wonderful.”

She sits next to him, looking like a little coquette. Underneath the bench, her leg accidentally knocks against his. Then he feels her continue. Ben feels Rey’s warm hand on his inner thigh. Moving upwards, stopping just short of the tumescent bulge in his slacks. His face loosens and quivers just the slightest bit. This is uncharted territory. “Just examine them. And, if you run into any difficulties, you may call me or one of my associates,” he finishes nervously.

Rey whispers, “Please come back soon, dear.”

Ben rises so fast his knees slam hard against the underside of the bench, causing the instruments on its surface to rattle, stifles a pained grunt. He embarrassedly walks away over to his desk, where he sits for a long moment, stealing a look down into his lap, where he popped a big one, and mops his brow with a handkerchief. He looks at the slip of paper, places it on the desk, then walks over to the blackboard and starts to draw a diagram of protoplasm. On his face there is confusion as he tries to draw and look at Rey simultaneously. 

Rey is at her desk as Hux walks up to her. He smiles and starts to adjust her microscope.

Ben is at the blackboard. He is drawing and has his ear cocked at the same time, hoping to hear any conversation between Rey and Hux. Unable to hear, he draws furiously. Hux comes in and walks up to Ben. He says, quietly, “That new student — Nothing up here but legs probably — but—” He whistles his administration.

Ben, indignantly, without thinking, snarls, “How dare you!”

Hux is surprised. “Huh?”

Ben catches himself. “I mean — I don’t like to have new students maligned. They — haven’t had the benefit of early lecture.”

“Sorry, sir. I’ll bring her up to date.”

At this moment, the bell rings and, before Ben can reply, Hux walks off towards Rey.

The students, bidding heir “So long, Professor,” etc., file out.

Ben, now at his desk, makes believe he is working on papers when, in reality, he has his eyes on Hux and Rey.

Rey is at her desk. She is listening to Hux.

“Botany is really the romance of life.”

“Is that so?” She looks off in the direction of Ben. 

“Before you’re through in this class, you’ll never again want to walk on a blade of grass. You’ll know how it breathes — it lives — it loves…”

Rey is looking towards Ben. “Is that so?”

Ben at his desk. He is burning.

“Why, plants are just like human beings. They are playfully young, and they grow up and become a little more serious—” Hux continues.

Ben squirms in his seat. Then unable to stand it any longer, he slaps his pencil down with precision and rises. “Hux — do you mind going out and getting the slides for tomorrow?”

Rey’s desk. Hux looks off in the direction of Ben. “Yes, sir.”

As soon as he walks out of the room, Ben rises from his desk, hurries to the hall door and closes it. Rey rises from her table and goes back to meet him at storage.

“Darling, I’ve been so anxious to talk to you,” he confesses.

“Can’t we ever be alone?”

He looks around; indicates the storage room. “Right here—”

He takes Rey into the storage room.

They enter.

“Are you alright? Did Tallie hurt you much?”

“Not much. About last night. I was so frightened I just raised my skirts and lammed. If Poe hadn’t had the wind behind him, he’d never had caught me. — And then I was so lonesome.”

“I worried about you all night. For a man of Dad’s intelligence he was a little primitive about the whole thing. He insisted on remaining upset. So I decided the best thing to do was let him sleep it off.”

“I hope I haven’t gummed up the works for us.”

“Now, try not to worry, dear. I know it’s enough to drive you crazy. But remember: bad beginnings — good finish.”

“Then I’m due for a load of happiness.”

“No — we.”

“We — Poe said that tonight….”

“Oh, Poe — we can’t impose on his good nature any longer. I want you to leave his place right away and find an apartment — for us. You see—” He stalls. “We’re having a quiz tomorrow — visiting professors — and you don’t know anything about botany—”

“If it’s anything like us I do.”

“Well, not exactly. — It’s a little different — But I thought maybe I could come over tonight and give you the questions and the answers.”

“Good.”

“Now you go over to the Mon Mothma Apts. — It’s a nice quiet place — much better for our lesson.”

“Alright, teacher.”

Her eyes are glistening with tears and her hair loose about her flushed throat and shoulders. They stare at each other. Then they come together with low, animal moans. He falls to his knees on the floor and presses his face to her belly, curving a little with its last traces of charming girlish fat. Her eyes go blind with tenderness and desire as she catches his head and raises him level with her. He snatches the backs of her firm thighs and bottom, and lifts her off her feet and bears her against the wall.

He unbuttons her sweater and massages and smacks at her ethereal breasts. A moment later he tugs at her dewy panties. Awkwardly, she starts to help him with the garters. He tilts her backward onto the wall. They kiss feverishly, her hand stroking him slowly. His fingers burrow between her folds, the thumb circling and pressing that spot. Rey goes blind, her legs spreading even wider. He pumps his fingers in her slick seam, hard and deep, twisting them as he does. She is there, so close to the brink, clutching at his hair, her nails digging into his scalp. His mouth is on her, devouring her breasts with attention. He curls his fingers, and Rey erupts in a fit of ecstasy, her eyes rolling back in her head. 

Trembling, she is vaguely aware of him, slow, rhythmic, gentle, moving down her body, down… He thrusts himself into her with a groan. A sweet spasm goes through her and she seems to rise into the air. She arches her head back against the feeling of being filled but doesn’t close her eyes as her body absorbs him, inch by inch. When he is fully embedded, he chants her name, “Rey, Rey, Rey,” and begins to move his hips. Higher now. Into the sweetness, the incredible throbbing and neediness of her sex, oh, and then Ben, panting on her. She looks right into his eyes as if for sanctuary…

Rey utters a moaning cry as they both find release, locking herself around Ben’s quivering prick in a rush of hysterical tenderness. He groans against her skin, every muscle drawn taut. He is a scholar, a man of scientific fact and logic, and it is exquisitely too much. Too much. Ben straightens up slowly and stands beside the shelves looking down at his incandescent wife with fingers pressed to her mauled ruby lips. She gets up in a calm and leisurely way.

Ben kisses Rey — then they exit through the door to the classroom.

Ben and Rey enter from the storage room into the classroom. Rey’s face is serene. One hand rests on her belly, shivering slightly with new fluid heat. Her eyes and lips have almost that narcotized tranquility that is in the faces of Eastern idols. The students are entering for the next class.

Ben, severely for the benefit of the students, projects, “You may expect no consideration for your late entrance to the class — You’ll only have to work twice as hard—” He opens the hall door for Rey. “Twice as hard—”

Rey exits through the door to the hall — Ben closes the door then turns to his students — “Any questions?”

Rey starts down the hall from Ben’s classroom, Kaydel meets her — “He’s cute, isn’t he?” She starts to enter Ben’s classroom. “Woo — woo!”

A few steps farther Rey meets a boy and girl on way to class — the boy almost takes Rey’s nose off in passing. “Woo — woo!”

The boy stops — to watch Rey go down the hall — reacts — pleased. “Woo — woo!”

The girl seeing the boy with his eyes on Rey — comes back and takes him by the shoulder. They both exit on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's some Dirty '30s slang for ya!
> 
>  **Honey cooler** — A kiss.
> 
>  **Broderick, The** — A thorough beating.
> 
>  **Lammed** — Ran away, escaped.
> 
>  **Gum up the works** — To cause something to run less smoothly; interfere with.
> 
> What Rey would've worn on her first day of school:  
> 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spring fever hits Old Chandrila and hijinks abound ;)

A brass plaque — reads:

“Mon Mothma Hotel Apartments” —

The clerk behind the desk is chewing on a pencil and delicately writing in between bites. Ben, carrying a square briefcase, enters briskly and walks toward the elevator at the rear. He gets by the desk before the clerk sees him.

“You — sir,” the clerk calls after him. Ben stops. “And where might you be going, sir?”

“Apartment three-o-seven — Miss Rey Jakku.”

“I beg your pardon — but this hotel is for ladies — exclusively.”

Ben says brightly, “Oh, I know that — that’s why I sent her — I mean I — I’m her Botany Professor. See?” He holds up the briefcase. “Books.”

A pajama leg sticks out of the briefcase. 

The clerk ‘double-takes’ what he sees. Then he points to the sign: “Read…”

The sign, reads:

“During evening hours gentlemen will visit guests only in the lobby.”

“Alright — tell Miss Jakku I’m here.”

The clerk plugs in the phone.

The maid is just finishing making the Murphy bed in Rey’s apartment. Rey is sitting in a chair watching her.

“There you are, dearie. I’ve given you an extra quilt. Our young ladies are…” She starts putting the bed up — Rey rises to help her. “...always complaining about chilly nights.”

They get the bed up in the wall and start back toward the door —

“If there’s anything else you want, just call me.”

“Thank you, Mrs. D’Acy.”

The maid opens the door — wind from the hall blows it wide open and the Murphy bed falls down with a crash. The maid starts running to put it back up. 

Mrs. D’Acy laughs. “There goes Greedo!” She starts to put the bed up. “Always falling down just like him!”

Rey helps her with the bed. “What do you mean, ‘Greedo’?”

They get the bed up — the maid turns toward Rey. “Greedo is a gentleman to whom I was married — Very unreliable — never could be depended upon.”

The phone rings — Rey reacts.

“For instance, one day—”

Rey interrupts. “Do you mind, Mrs. D’Acy?” She moves the telephone on the table. 

She picks up the phone and the maid moves back toward the door still talking. “He was such a pretty man!” She turns to face Rey from the doorway. “I never thought I’d come to making fun of him. Life’s like that — you’ll find out!” She exits through the door, closing it as:

“Thank you! — I hope not.”

In the lobby, the clerk plugs the phone in to call Rey for Ben. In Rey’s room — Rey answers the phone. “Hello —darling!”

“Hello, dear—” the clerk catches himself. “Miss Jakku — gentleman to see you — or rather — a Botany Professor.”

“Oh — tell him to come up.”

“No — he can’t come up!”

“What? — Why Not?”

“No gentlemen are allowed upstairs after six o’clock.”

“Oh — you tell him I’ll be right down!”

In Lobby: the clerk turns to Ben. “She’ll be right down.”

In Rey’s apt: She hangs up the phone, starts to run out the room — then stops. “My coat! My hat!”

***

Ben and Rey, in Ben’s car, drive down a country road at night and stop.

Ben pulls on the brake — he reaches in back of him for the briefcase. “I’d better give you this question for tomorrow. I want you to know the answers.”

“Oh, darling — you’re so clever.”

Ben looks in a book. “Now this question has to do — let’s see—”

“You know, whenever I’m alone with you I get the same sensation I got when I rode in a roller coaster for the first time.”

He puts an arm around her shoulder. “The question concerns itself with cleavage in primary plant life—” He turns to her. “Sinking or up in the clouds?”

“Sinking or up in the clouds what?”

“The roller coaster.”

“Oh, — up in the clouds.”

“You know, Rey, this Botany is very simple if you don’t let the terminology confuse you.”

“Do you feel that way about me?”

“What way?”

“Up in the clouds!”

He nods yes. “Now — primary plant life has a peculiar method of propagating itself. We know no reason for this, but suddenly a one-cell plant…”

“Well, if you feel that same way, why don’t you tell me?”

“...will begin to show indentations — Oh, Rey — I love you so.”

“You know — we are married!”

They start to kiss — He slips his lips against hers once before opening her mouth with his sinuous tongue in a way she’d never thought possible. She moans and pulls his body down tightly against her desperately and she is dripping, and can feel him, hard against her stomach — His hands crush her bottom now, pulling her into him, settling between her thighs — She cradles his hips with her thighs and then her frock is hiked, garter belt and powder blue lace panties twisted, as he fumbles with the panties, finally ripping them off — He strokes her with his skillful fingers and then with his skillful tongue he kisses between her legs, rubbing, nudging, poking, in a rhythm like a giant pulse, Rey’s legs twine about his head and shoulders desperately — Nothing, absolutely nothing in this world, feels as good as the sensation of him slowly sliding into her — He moves his hands under her frock as she continues her serpentine dance, her head back, her back arching — cups her breasts now — she is beginning to buck her hips, beginning to come — Headlights from a car flare in their eyes — They both react.

“Could I interest you in boats?” asks Ben.

“What kinds of boats?”

“Any kind — There’s the school boathouse over there!” He points off.

“I’d love to see your boats!”

They get out of the car and start for the boathouse.

Rey and Ben enter from the woods — as they cross the bridge on way to the boathouse —

“Quiet isn’t it?” he asks.

“Yeh.”

“Gets quite a play from the students in the springtime. Not a bit crowded this time of year.”

They have crossed the bridge — and are moving toward the boathouse.

“Come to think of it — it was pretty easy for you to find this place. Do you have very many backward students?”

“You mean Tallie — She was never my student.”

“Nor backward.”

They have reached the boathouse — Ben steps into the canoe tied at the boathouse.

“Watch yourself!” Rey holds onto him. “Hold onto me!”

Ben steps out of the canoe into the boathouse — Rey close at his heels is struggling to keep her balance — she grabs at the cord which rings the bell, breaking the silence.

“All’s well! Shh!” she says.

Ben and Rey come forward through lines of canoes.

“Listen, how quiet it is!” Rey says.

Ben stops at the motorboat — indicates to Rey to get in. They both get into the motorboat, sitting down by side in the front seat. As Rey settles back against Ben’s shoulders — “Alone at last!”

A couple leans forward from the backseat of the boat. The boy taps Ben’s shoulder. Rey and Ben react shocked.

“Say, Professor! We don’t mind you using the front seat, but will you kindly settle down!”

Ben and Rey quickly struggling to their feet and start to get out of the boat. Ben reaches up and grabs the cord on the outboard motor. The motor starts with a bang — making a terrific racket. Ben is trying to turn off the motor as Rey finally gains her footing and gets out of the boat. As she steps out she falls against a canoe stored in the upper rack. She grabs at it — tipping it over. A boy and girl fall out. The boy in falling grabs the cord on the light.

Lights go up disclosing couples in all the canoes. A mixed chorus of voices: “Hey! Turn out the light! What’s the idea! What are you doing here? Etc.”

Rey and Ben run off excitedly. Ben leaves the briefcase — dashes back for it, then hurries after Rey.

Rey and Ben run through the woods on way back to Ben’s car.

“If that thing had been on a boat it never would have started.”

“Anybody’d think I wasn’t your husband — including me!”

“If a girl felt unmarried — I do! Ben, do you think your father might be cooled off enough now so that we could tell him?”

“Hot or cool, we’re going to tell him tonight! He’s over at the University now making a speech!”

“I’d better wait outside — it would be just my luck to sneeze and kill his point.”

As they run off —

A cop is waiting at Ben’s car as Rey and Ben crawl under the fence from the woods.

“This isn’t the way we came,” Rey tells Ben.

“That’s alright — it’s a short-cut—” He stops to go under the wire.

“Be careful!”

Ben crawls under the wire — holds up the wire for Rey. As she crawls under she sees the cop waiting for them. With a gesture she indicates the cop to Ben. They both move to retreat towards the woods again.

“Just a minute!” calls the cop.

Ben and Rey come on through the fence and straighten, Ben hiding the suitcase in back of him. “We’ve been studying.”

“Studying what?” asks the cop

“Botany. I’m in his class.”

“Class two-o-seven.”

“I’m a backward student and he’s been coaching me — I’ll prove it to you.” Rey grabs the suitcase from Ben and crosses to the cop with it. Ben freezes. 

Rey puts the suitcase on the bumper of the car — takes out a book. “Look — Here’s the book — see?”

The cop looks at the book, then hands it back to her. His eye is caught by the pajamas tucked in the case. He slowly pulls them out.

Rey reacts to the pajamas — turns to Ben.

Ben is embarrassed.

The cop holds the pajama pants up. “Well, this is a new wrinkle! All the comforts of home.”

“Officer — now wait a minute — Believe me — I know you’ll understand this — Now — I haven’t had a chance to tell anyone this before, but I’m going to tell you right now…” He puts his arm around Rey’s shoulder. “This little girl and I are married!”

“Then why don’t you go home?” 

He advances toward Ben and Rey — they back away. They get into the car and drive off. The cop turns and crosses to his own car parked nearby.

The cop approaches his own car. He opens the door, disclosing a girl waiting for him.

“Now, my little lambie pie — where were we?”

“Oh — you know, Popsie!” She snuggles in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rey's sweet little frock:
> 
>  
> 
>  


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Greedo.  
> 

In Solo’s office, Han dressed in cap and gown, mutters a portion of his speech. “'And all for what. For nothing! For applause! What is applause to him, or he to applause, that he should weep for it'.”

Ben comes into the room. 

“Why aren’t you with the faculty?”

“Dad, will you sit down a moment?”

“Didn’t you get the notice I sent?”

“Dad, you’d better sit down — I have something very important to tell you.”

“Mr. Casterfo is endowing us with a new library. The least we can do is honor him with our presence. Please get your cap and gown.”

“It just happens that this is much more important to me than Mr. Casterfo.”

“At this moment your problems are secondary…” He starts his speech. “'What is applause to him, or he to applause, that he — that he…'"

“'That he should weep for it'. Dad — you know that girl you think is Poe’s girl — Well, she’s not Poe’s girl—”

“I must go in now.” Han opens the door to the auditorium and starts to leave.

“She’s my wife!”

Han reacts — then exits through the door closing it.

Mr. Han Solo walks to the center of the platform. He seems to have been struck between the eyes. He stands a moment. “Friends, students and faculty, I…” He stops, at a loss of words. “...I — this day…” He stops again; then in a quiet voice, “Will you please excuse me. I’m not feeling very well. Please go on without me.” He goes out the door — back to his office and Ben.

Leia and Tallissan look at each other.

Han enters his office and locks the door after him. Ben hands him a paper cup filled with water which he has drawn from the cooler in the corner of the room. “I thought you’d need this, sir.”

Han drinks it.

In the auditorium, Leia and Tallissan try the door and find it locked. They leave to enter the office through the other door.

Han finishes his drink and turns to Ben. “Thank you.” His voice changes. “Now, what is it you said?”

“I said, ‘That girl is my wife’. And I’ll add, she’s the finest wife any man could have.”

“Are you mad, Benjamin?”

“Completely, sir — and I hope it’s a permanent condition.”

Han is almost shouting. “I won’t have you toss your life away.”

Ben shouts, “It’s my life and you might let me do as I please with it. That’s just a courtesy you must concede to any ordinary human being.”

“Aren’t you confusing courtesy with license?”

“Wait a minute, Dad.”

“You’re a professor in this University — with a future that might eventually lead to its presidency. Mind you, I said ‘might’!”

The door opens, and Leia and Tallissan enter. 

“Father! Are you alright? What happened?”

“I’m alright, dear. It’s this boy!”

Leia crosses to a chair and sits down. “I was so frightened!”

“Mother, I’m glad you’re here, and you too Tallie!”

“Be quiet! You know your mother has a weak heart!”

Leia has a hand to her head.

“I won’t be quiet! I’ve been quiet long enough!”

Tallissan realizes that Leia is faint — She crosses to her. “Mother! What’s the matter?”

Ben and Han rush to her both.

“Get some water — get a doctor! Get something!” screams Tallissan.

“Mother, are you alright?” asks Han.

“I will be in just a moment.”

Han follows Ben to the outer office.

Ben is getting a cup of water from the adjoining anteroom as Han enters to him.

“You’ll kill your mother.”

“Dad, this is something you can’t change!”

“Until we can discuss this further, I wish you wouldn’t say anything about it to your Mother.”

“But Dad — I’ve got to—”

“If you don’t care about her welfare, I do.”

Han exits to his office with the cup of water.

***

Ben and Rey in Ben’s car as they drive along. Rey has her head on his shoulder, his arm around her.

“We’ve always had to be so careful of Mother. She’s been ill for such a long time. We never could do anything unexpected — not that marrying a woman is unexpected — it’s just that Dad has always been so — so—”

“I’m sorry about your Mother, Ben. Really I am — but why should I be a shock?”

“You wouldn’t, darling. But Dad’s afraid on top of her breaking down over his muffing that acceptance speech of his — I hope Mr. Casterfo isn’t annoyed — I’d hate to see the University lose that endowment over me.”

“Over me, you mean.”

“You had nothing to do with it, Rey.”

“Ben, ever since I came here I’ve been ducking corners, sneaking about, hiding places — and if loving you means ducking, and sneaking some more, I’m willing to do it—”

“I don’t want you to.”

“But it looks like that isn’t going to be quite enough.”

“Don’t you ever say that again! That’s my first order as head of this family.” He pulls the brake.

Ben drives the car up to the curb and stops. Rey gets out of the car and goes around to Ben’s side. As he starts to open the door to get out Rey stops him. She leans over and kisses him.

“What’s that?”

“That’s goodbye.” Rey starts for the front door of the apartment.

Ben gets out of the car. “Rey! Wait a minute.”

Ben follows Rey into the apartment house.

Rey enters the foyer through the entrance door and passes the clerk at the desk. Ben is close on her heels.

“Rey! — Baby! — Baby, please! — _Please!”_

Rey gets in the elevator and the clerk runs to Ben to stop him.

“Look here you! Remember our house rules!”

Rey goes up in the elevator and Ben turns to the clerk, in a menacing tone: “Yeh!”

The clerk backs away from Ben towards the desk. “Now don’t you try anything rough. And besides I wear glasses. I always wear them. I haven’t got them on. They’re being fixed. And it’s against the law to hit a man with glasses on.”

During his speech Ben has crossed to the entrance door. He gets the idea of the fire-escape. He goes through the door to Rey’s apartment.

Rey is at the phone. “Hello — Would you get me a compartment on the one A.M. train for New York — and please send up my bags. Yes, I’m leaving.”

Ben, on the outside, opens the window. Wind blows in.

The closet door slams because of the wind. The Murphy bed begins to come down. Rey grabs it. Ben steps into the room.

“Now, Rey — I know you ought to be angry with me and leave, but please don’t go.”

“I’m not angry.”

“Well, you ought to be, I know if I were you and you were me, I’d be angry and leave you; but don’t leave me.”

He tries to put his arms around her. She gently pushes him off and moves back to the window.

“No — darling — please don’t. It’s bloody difficult as it is. Please go back down the fire-escape before someone sees you here.”

Ben has followed her back to the window. “If you don’t stop that, I’m going right out that window and shout I’m here, let them all hear it. I’ve a right to be here!” He tries to put his arms around her. “Now — let’s stop a little while and talk this over.”

Rey moves away from him to the back of the chair. “I can talk much more lucidly, this way — with you over there!”

“Alright — but you might as well know, I’m going to say ‘no’ to everything — that is, if it has anything to do with leaving.”

“I’ve made up my mind.”

Ben moves around the chair to her. “How about our mind? We’re not supposed to have separate minds.”

Rey moves away from him again. “Please stay where you are, Ben.” She stops and turns to him. “Darling, I married you and was so proud — and I still am proud of it. But I want you to be proud of me, too.”

Ben, hurt — sits down on the arm of the chair. Rey starts back to him.

“Don’t you see it’s not working out? It can’t work out going along this way.” She sits down on his knee — her arm around his shoulder. “Why don’t you let me go, for a while anyway? — It’s all my own fault.”

“It isn’t.”

“It started off on the wrong foot. So far, I’ve perfect score for hurting everyone: you, your family, even the University—” She rises. “I’m leaving — and maybe sometime later—”

Ben rises — “If you go — I’m going with you.”

“No — I think too much of your mother to do that, even if you don’t think enough of her not to.” Ben reacts. “There I go, hurting you again!”

“No — you haven’t hurt me. But it suddenly strikes me, I was the one who had everything figured out and you were the one that did things blindly — but now all I want to do is go ahead — blindly or any other way — as long as it’s us.”

“I wish we hadn’t started this way. It was done so quickly.”

“I’d do it again.”

“I guess I would, too — and then I’d have to do what I’m doing now — too. — You said you want to go ahead blindly or any other way — as long as it’s us. Well, it can’t be us as long as I stay and explode a bomb every time I make a move. I’ll go. Things can straighten out; then it can really be us. Do I make any sense, Ben?”

“Unfortunately — I guess you do.”

“Goodbye, dear.”

Ben moves a few steps away from her then stops and turns to her. “Can’t I just sit down and watch you till you leave? I promise I won’t say anything or do anything. I’ll just sit here.” He sits down on the window seat.

“Alright.”

Ben watches Rey as she packs her suitcase. Rey finishes packing, picks up bags, coat, etc., and crosses to the door — She stops, drops everything and turns to Ben. “Cash or check, dear?” Ben takes her in his arms. “We try to be alone and can’t be; and now, when we’re saying goodbye, we’re alone, and we have to say goodbye.”

“Do we have to, dear?”

“You know we do.”

“Yes.”

“Goodbye, darling,”

“Goodbye.” He kisses her.

“Will you write to me?”

“Every day—”

“Please make it twice a day.”

“Three times a day.”

“What will you say!”

“I’ll say: ‘Dear Rey…’”

“Please make it stronger.”

“‘Rey, Darling—’”

“Yes, dear,”

“‘Rey, darling, — I’m miserable without you…’”

“Three times a day—”

“Yes—”

“Goodbye, darling.”

“Goodbye.”

Rey crosses to the door. She picks up her coat, suitcase, etc. She opens the door — the wind from the hall blows in. The Murphy bed falls — Rey stops. “Greedo!” She drops everything again and runs to catch the bed. “There it goes again!” She runs forward.

Ben closes the hall door. “Who’s Greedo?”

“The maid calls it Greedo ‘cause it’s just like her main on the hitch — always falling down unexpectedly.”

“Wait a minute!” He comes forward to Rey who is putting the bed up. “I’ll help you.” He’s too late to help — gives the bed a tap.

“Once I just opened the desk drawer and it fell down.”

“Oh, it comes down easily.”

“I’d better ball the jack.” She goes back towards the hall door. “If I don’t hurry, I’ll miss my rattler.” Ben follows her back. “You’ll be careful going down the fire-escape, won’t you?”

“Yes — yes — ‘Course there was a policeman there when I came up — I’ll take a chance.”

“But the bandog might mistake you for a burglar and let the daylight in.”

“Oh, sure, that’s alright — I think maybe I’d better stay here till he goes.”

“I have a few ticks before train time. I’ll stay here too for a while.”

“Why don’t you — there’s no sense in waiting at the station till the train leaves.” He pulls the chair from the radio for her.

“No — no sense at all.”

Rey sits down in the chair. Ben opens the hall door to try its effect on the wall bed.

Rey covers up. “You know how they are — the minute you check out they send a maid to see if you’ve glommed the towels.”

Ben crosses to the chair and pulls it towards Rey.

“It would be awful if she found you here and it got around that you were found in a woman’s room.”

Ben sits down. “Without a woman.”

“They’ll never believe you.”

“Are you all packed? Think you have everything?”

“Yes, I think so.”

Ben rises and crosses to the table at the mantel. “I always forget things at a hotel — leave them in drawers.” He opens two lower drawers which are empty, then opens the top drawer. “Nothing in there!” He slams the drawer closed — then looks at the wall-bed hoping it will fall. Then he starts back for the window — “I wonder if that policeman has gone yet.” He looks out the window, then opens the window and looks out. “There are two of them now.” He slams the window down and looks at the bed again.

“Try the desk — er, I mean I left my books in the desk. Would you mind returning them for me?”

Ben opens the desk drawer and takes out the books. 

“The University has so many books — would it be alright if I took one of those books along to remember everything by — they’d never miss one little book.”

“Sure — I’ll make it good.”

“Would you autograph it for me?” She rises and comes forward to Ben at the desk.

“But I’m not the author—”

“You’re better than the author.”

Ben starts to sit down at the desk.

“Ink’s in the kitchen.”

Ben slams the desk drawer closed — looks at the bed again hopefully — then exits to the kitchen. Rey runs back to the chair and sits down. Ben enters from the kitchen with the book. He reacts to the bed which is falling out a few inches from the wall. Rey rises and comes forward to him for the book. She takes it and moves away from Ben, reading it. “‘Rey, darling — I love you — please never read beyond this page’. Oh, Ben—” She runs to him. “I can’t go!”

Ben takes her in his arms. “You really make sense.”

Ben takes the book from her hand and tosses it back of him. It hits the kitchen door which swings closed and the wall bed falls down with a crash. He is kissing her — hard, rough. He sweeps her over to the bed.

“Please — Don’t let me go, Ben—” She gropes for him, as though, she is blind. Her lips touch his.

Her frock is undone and pools around her feet. Then with his lips, then his tongue, he strikes fire — His slow and gentle hands begin to stroke her, his hands, his lips, his tongue. She feels her nipples rise; steps out of her panties. He gets the frock off, pushes his hands under her bra —

“Please don't — don‘t — let me go—”

“Shhh,” Ben coos, “Shhh, it’s alright, don’t worry, just relax and listen to me.”

He puts his mouth to her shoulder, suckling it — as she lies down naked on the bed, and brings her legs up to her chest in a pose. She watches, moans starvingly, as he strips away his suit. He is strongly, compactly built. Animal joy in his being is implicit in all his movements and attitude. Since earliest manhood the center of his life has always been his studies and never once pleasure with women, the giving or taking of it, now it is not with strong restraint, apathy, a doomed life sentence, but with the power and pride of a richly feathered male bird among his queen hen. Branching out from this complete and satisfying center are all the auxiliary channels of his life, such as his heartiness with colleagues and pupils alike, his appreciation of poetry, his love of good drink and food and athletics, his books, his calligraphy, everything that is his, that bears his emblem of the mighty seed-bearer before her that is Ben Solo. He sizes his woman up at a glance, with sexual precision, crude images flashing into his mind and determining the way he smiles at her.

Luscious. Delicious. Her Ben is smooth and buttery, not like any man — she would have remained untouched the rest of her life having never found him — not a mass of fur, a jumble of abrasion from beard to prick. Ben is soft, enveloping. She rubs her hands through his hair, rubbing his flanks, that chest, kissing his giraffish neck, licking his ear, rubbing her hips against him, then leans back and pulls him on top of her. 

“You are mine,” he grunts out, pumping into her, the length and level of his arousal brutal. Pumping so hard, so fast, so good, the mattress sounds its own creaky song, and she is sure they will unhinge the bed from the wall. It’s a titillating thought and, as if by telepathy, he hooks her legs around his waist and drives himself deeper. She whines with pleasure. Her pretty feet point and her toes curl. Her pelvis rises from the bed, seeking him. She sees flashes of light, fleeting images. It’s as though she’s losing consciousness, losing her mind, dying. She can’t bear it anymore — it’s too much.

“Mine,” he swears, as he releases her mouth and turns her around before she can recover, pushing her forward as he yanks her legs back, one hand hard on her back, the other gripping her bottom as he slips inside her. He doesn’t slow the movement, giving her full, hard thrusts, her breasts bouncing, fleshy bottom rippling — fighting him back, the vanity mirror giving them full view of themselves. Ben, black hair mussed, mouth open, intensity over his face. His reflection pulls at her hair, tilting her head back, and she finds his eyes on hers in the mirror. And there is nothing else. He slides his hand between her legs, positioning his fingers and thumb at the hidden pink pearl the way she showed him, diving to find his treasure. “Oh-h-h,” she breathes, “Bennn- _uh_ —” He kisses her ear, as he says, “That’s it, baby. Let go.” When she comes again, it drowns them both. They crumble like sand. 

He kisses her eyelids, then her lips. She hasn’t moved. She lies just where she has fallen — There is a bite mark on her shoulder. He puts his finger on the bite mark idly, gently. And kisses her shoulder gently, curling around her, holding her close. “Are you... alright?” he asks. He sounds as if a fever is breaking, as if he was holding himself in check, as if it took all of his will to do so and still lost the battle.

Rey arches and stretches beneath him. Her movements send him deeper, and she loves that. “I've never been better,” she practically purrs, gives him a kiss…

He returns from the bathroom with a warm washcloth and picks up the covers from the floor. She still has not moved as he gingerly mops the lifeless heap of limbs, that which have kept her from starvation, the sweet plump undercurve of her breasts, his sinful lips wrapped around a mauve nipple, he sips the last of the river from the hollow of her navel. She babbles unintelligently, “...Di mi!... Nerts!… bloody glorious barneymugging…” Droplets of her love begin to coalesce and run into small rivulets down his moon-kissed chest, torso, groin and thighs. Reluctantly, savoring her stain on him, he mops himself as well.

As Ben gets up to put his pants and shirt on there is a knocking at the door.

Rey jumps. “Who’s there?”

“The clerk — I’ve got your tickets for New York — your train leaves in fifteen minutes.”

“Never mind — go on! Beat it! She’s not going — you can return the tickets back too!”

“Who’s in there with you? — Open the door! You know it’s against rules — open the door!”

Rey hushes Ben — they hurry to the window. Rey opens the door for Ben. He kisses her. 

“See you tomorrow!” she tells him.

Ben climbs out the fire-escape. Rey closes the window. She waves goodbye to Ben, then crosses to the hall door. 

“Where is he? Where is he?”

Rey says in a fake hoarse voice, “What he? — What do you mean he?”

The clerk reacts to her voice. “What’s the matter with you?”

“I have a cold — makes my voice hoarse. Doooo!”

“Oh, — that’s too bad. Now you take hot tea, lemon, molasses, honey and butter and you put them all together…”

Rey interrupts. “And they all spell ‘Mother’.” She shoves the door against him forcing him out.

The clerk agrees. “Yes! — Er, I mean no! No!”

Rey closes the door — then turns and looks at the bed. “Greedo!”

Ben climbs out of the window to the fire-escape. He starts down; Tallissan drives around the corner and sees him. She pulls up to the curb and stops. Ben continues down the fire-escape. When he reaches the last rung, Tallissan honks. Ben turns and sees her, then drops to the ground. 

“Good evening, Tallie.” He comes forward to Tallissan’s car.

“If Miss Jakku were a lady, she’d at least see you to the ladder.”

Ben pulls papers out of his pocket. “I was giving her some homework! — See! Goodnight!”

He walks along the sidewalk in the wrong direction — away from his own car. He realizes what he’s doing, stops and turns back in the right direction. As he passes Tallissan again, mumbling, embarrassed: “Parked my car over here!”

Ben gets in his car; Tallissan, still burning, drives out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's some Dirty '30s slang for ya!
> 
>  **Bandog** — A policeman.
> 
>  **Glom** — To steal; also, to see, to take a look.
> 
>  **Rattler** — Train
> 
>  **Nerts!** — “That’s awesome!” or “I am amazed!”
> 
>  **Di Mi!** — “My goodness!” or “Holy shit!”
> 
>  **Barneymugging** — Sex; lovemaking.
> 
>  **Cash or Check?** — “Will you kiss me now or do we wait until later?” Note: “Check” on its own means to take a raincheck on kissing or save the kiss for another time. (The opposite reaction would be: **Bank's closed:** No kissing or making out, i.e., "Sorry, mac, bank's closed.” And **Change:** Extra kisses, i.e., “How about some change?”)
> 
>  **Let the daylight in** — Shooting a gun (at someone). Also: **filling (someone) with daylight.**


	8. Chapter 8

Leia is in bed, a doctor is alongside as Solo enters.

“Well — how’s Mother this morning?”

“She’s going to be all right.”

“That’s fine. That’s fine.”

“What she needs is rest and quiet. I believe her condition is largely a matter of nerves.”

“Then it’s alright if I go to school this morning?”

“I think that’d be a good idea.”

Han is relieved. “Fine. Fine.”

The doctor looks at him significantly and exits. A worried expression crosses Leia’s face. 

Han concernedly says, “Hold on now. Take it easy.”

“It’s not like that, dear. I’m worried.”

“You’ll be alright, dear — the doctor just said so.”

“I’m worried — about our son.”

“You are? About what?”

“For the first time I don’t know.”

“He’s just concerned about his work. Ben’s a young fellow to be where he is.” He looks at his watch. “Hum! It’s ten minutes to nine. Have to hurry.”

“Ben? What would happen if you were ever late to school?”

Han goes toward the door. “Be the first time in thirty years. Have to set an example, you know.”

“Yes — I know — for old Chandrila,” she says quietly.

The door opens. Maz and Tallissan enter the room. Tallissan carries a book.

“How’s Mother?”

“Fine,” says Han.

“I’m going to read to her.”

“You’re very considerate.” He turns to Maz, in a loud voice: “The doctor says Mrs. Solo needs rest and quit.”

“I didn’t do nothin’, did I?”

Han says loudly, “Well, would it be asking too much to break your lifelong habit of slamming doors?”

Maz just looks at him wide-eyed. Han goes out of the room, slamming the door after him!

***

The clock of the school tower shows it to be a few minutes past nine. 

***

Ben is at his desk. Having remained up half the night before with Rey, he is now almost asleep. Near him, Dr. Luke Skywalker is calling off the names of students, each one answering to his or her name: “Kaydel Connix — Ello Asty — Kare Kun — Rey Jakku…” There is no answer. He repeats the name: “Rey Jakku…”

A beatific expression comes over Ben’s face. Suddenly he snaps out of it and opens his eyes. Almost to himself says: “Probably overslept.”

He gets up and goes to the storage room, as Skywalker marks Rey absent and goes on with the roll-call: “Rose Tico — Paige Tico — Sara Bel-Sun — Tosin Bastian — Nien Nunb — Stomeroni Stark—”

In the storage room — Ben enters from the classroom — closes the door, and dials — 

In Rey’s Apt. — Rey, still in bed, wakes up as the phone rings — 

“Hello, Rey—”

“Hello, dear—”

“Hey, you’re late—”

“Where are you?”

“Why, I’m just commencing class—”

“Alright, darling — I’ll get dressed right away….. you hold everything.”

“I’m afraid I can’t do that — you know, everything works on schedule here—”

“You’re my closest relation. Write me out an excuse.”

“Un-hunh — I can’t write you out an excuse — I would if I could. I want to see you—”

In the storage room students begin to troupe in from the classroom to get supplies— they linger, — pick out microscopes, etc., and troupe out —

“Alright. Then I’ll be over right away — that is, just as soon as I get up, have my bath, my breakfast and tell you how much I love you.”

Ben looks pleased.

“Do you love me, baby?”

“Hm? Yes—”

“Yes, what?”

“I — well, I do.”

“You do what? Tell me….”

“I love you—” In still a lower voice: “There are a lot of people around here.”

“Who do you love? Well, tell me!”

“Well, there’s—” In a business-like voice: “If you will submit a sample, I—” he covers the receiver with his hand, “would—” uncovers the receiver, “love—” covers the receiver, “to a make a test of it for—” uncovers the receiver, “you…… Get it?”

At this point, one of the female students, Rose Tico, is on her way out the door with a microscope. “I get it!”

Ben thinks Rey has said it. “Fine!” He reacts as he realizes Rose said it. He kicks the door closed, turns back to the phone. 

Rey is on the phone. “Alright, dear — I’ll bring it over right away—”

***

“I must have missed a point. Would you read that last line again?” asks Leia.

Tallissan cries. “Oh, Mrs. Solo.”

“What’s the matter, dear?”

“It’s that girl. The girl we thought was Poe’s. She’s not Poe’s. She’s Ben’s.”

“Tallie, you must be mistaken, dear.”

“She practically admitted it that night at the prom.”

“It’s probably nothing. A silly flirtation. It doesn’t sound like Ben—”

“Would you call leaving a women’s apartment in the middle of the night a silly flirtation?”

“Gossip. I wouldn’t pay any attention to what I heard.”

“I saw him sneaking out of her apartment early this morning — with my own eyes. Something must be done.”

“Something will be done. There’s only one way to handle a woman like her, Tallie. I’m getting up.”

***

Rey’s apartment.

“May I come in?”

“Why yes. Please do. — Won’t you sit down.”

“Do you mind if I remain standing?”

“Not at all, Mrs. Solo.”

“Since you know who I am, it simplifies what I have to say. — Young lady — I know everything about you and Ben.”

“Mother — I’m so glad. You know, — we’ve been frightened to death to tell you we were married. — It worked out so eggs in the coffee — I’ve been so worried — thinking of what might happen — I began to think I might lose him. It’s pretty hard to think about giving up something you’re so — so crazy about. — I know it sounds so silly to fall so completely for anybody in a couple of days — but — I did — one look — and I knew he was the guy. Well — he’s — just — wonderful — and intelligent too. Well, — you know — you’re his mum — What did he tell you about me?”

“This is the first I’ve heard — I think I’ll take that chair.” She sits down in the chair.

“They didn’t tell you? — Oh, I’m so sorry, I wouldn’t have done this for anything — How’s your pump — can I get you a glass of — How do you feel?”

“I think I’m going to feel fine — just give me a cigarette.”

Rey gets her deck of Luckies — continues talking, “Yes. And here I begin by scaring you to death. And I wanted to begin so differently — There’s so much I want you to tell me — What Ben likes — what to do when he’s mad — how to make him happy.”

“Listen, dear, in the first place: don’t ever worry about making a man happy. They always seem to manage it for themselves. May I have the cigarette?”

Rey hands her the cigarette — “Oh, no!” She grabs the cigarette out of her hands. “Your pump!”

“Nonsense!”

“Ben told me you had bad heart trouble.”

“Well, maybe I have heart trouble when it’s convenient—” Rey lights the cigarette. “When those hardheaded Solo men of mine raise their voices at each other it saves such a lot of bother — You don’t have to listen to a lot of boring details about running a university. They even bring your food to you in bed. It’s quiet — and it’s lovely — really lovely. The best years of my married life have been spent in bed — with heart trouble.”

Poe enters. “Good morning, Rey. I’m late—” He turns to go then stops. “Oh — Leia — Mother — I — I came to drive Miss Jakku to school.”

“Not Miss Jakku! Mrs. Benjamin Solo to you! — Oh, Mrs. Solo — I’m so proud. — Poe, our troubles are all over. Mrs. Solo knows all about our marriage.”

“Uh-huh. How do you feel, Mother?”

“Better than that! — I don’t mean to be one of those inquiring relatives, dear — but what did you do before you married my son?”

“What! You never heard of Miss Rey Jakku? The divine larynx slinging, floorflushing Venus! — Tch-tch — Fine thing! Well, don’t you tell her, Rey — we’ll show her. Mother, did you ever hear of the Big Apple?”

“I know it’s a delicious fruit — but I’ve never heard of any peculiar one.”

“Come on, Rey — Let’s give her a chunk.” He pulls Rey to her feet.

“No, no, Poe — no.”

“Come on, Duchess. Let’s frisk the whiskers. Let the arches fall and land where they may!”

Rey and Poe do “Big Apple.” They coax Leia into joining them.

***

Mr. Han Solo comes into the lobby and starts across towards the elevator.

“Hey, you — Where do you think you’re going?” It’s the clerk.

“I want to see Miss Jakku—”

“Three-o-seven.” The clerk then stops him. “We prefer our young ladies to meet their sheiks in the lobby.”

Han is indignant. “I happen to be Han Solo — President of the University!”

“That doesn’t make you the exception. And besides — why aren’t you in school?”

“Because I’m playing hookie!” Han says with super-sarcasm. He stalks into the elevator.

“Shame!” the clerk shakes his head.

Han walks into the middle of the fun. Rey and Poe, seeing him first, truck into the kitchen. When Leia finally realizes he’s there, she goes into a fake faint. “Oh, my heart!”

Rey and Poe hide in the kitchen.

“And toward the dawn, the stranger turned his face to the well and died,” he says.

“Now or never!”

In the living room —

“Feeling better, dear?”

“Much better, thank you.”

Rey enters from the kitchen.

“Just one surprise after another,” says Han.

“Mr. Solo, there will be no more surprises. When you came in we were celebrating Mother knowing about Ben and me.”

Leia steps toward her, takes her hand. 

“How utterly domestic! You’d better sit down, Leia.” Leia sits down — he goes back to the table, puts his hat down. “Miss Jakku, you look like a practical young lady.”

“Han, please—” begs Leia.

“Don’t interrupt!”

“I’m practical enough to see that Mr. Solo doesn’t approve of me.”

“Did you expect to be approved of?”

“Why shouldn’t I be approved of?”

“Well — a girl out of a nightclub — a dancer!”

“Han, you’re impossibly narrow,” Leia chides. 

“I asked you not to interrupt, dear.” He turns to Rey. “Just why did you marry my son?”

“For a very simple reason: I love him. I want to be his wife.”

“Miss Jakku, do you know what it is to be a university professor’s wife?”

“Yes, I do. Your wife just told me.”

“Then you must realize that your talents run in another direction.”

“But — Mr. Solo — you don’t know anything about me!”

“I know my son met you in your dancehall and before he had a chance to catch his breath — I’ll put it so you understand it — you hooked him.”

“That’s right — I hooked him. I hooked him for his very desirable, but very underpaid job — or his social position — I can’t remember which — That’s what you mean, isn’t it?”

“Exactly.”

“Dancehall!” She goes to the back of the chair. “Why, if the same things happened in our nightclub that go on in your locker room, we’d be raided! Hooked him! Mr. Solo,” she comes forward to Solo again, “do you happen to know that I was doing pretty good before I met Ben? I walked out on a good job and I had friends who thought a lot of me!” She goes back towards the fireplace.

“But in marrying you Ben is throwing away everything he worked for. And in the end it will make you as unhappy as it will him. The simplest solution to an unfortunate situation like this is a quiet divorce—”

Rey turns toward him. “Mr. Solo — you’re not grading papers or dismissing class. He’s my husband.”

“Very well—” He goes back for his hat. “If you insist on being unreasonable I’m going to be forced to ask Benjamin for his resignation.”

“You can’t do that!”

“Come, my dear! I have to get back to the university.” He crosses to the door — stops and turns toward Leia. “Come on!”

“Come on!” She whistles. “Come here — go there! — Thirty years I’ve had of it. — All for Old Chandrila — our Alma Mater — Laugh when you want to cry, and when you laugh, don’t laugh too loud — Don’t wear a red dress — You love red, but red is too conspicuous. And all for Alma Mater! Alma Mater, your sons and daughters are true, we love you through and through — even though you break my son’s heart, I still love you through and through…. Well, you can have your Alma Mater, but here is one of her daughters who won’t love her true blue — and through and through — anymore!—”

“Coming, my dear?”

“Coming? — I’m going!”

Leia storms through the door. Han reacts, then follows her, stopping at the door.

He stands in the doorway and Rey stands at the mantle — Rey turns to Han. “I’m going, too, Mr. Solo.”

“Thank you.” He exits — closing the door.

Rey exits to the kitchen.

Poe is filling a water bottle with water from the hydrant in the sink. He puts a cork in the bottle and goes back to the window. As he is about to toss it out, Rey enters from the living room.

“Poe! Poe — what in the world are you doing?”

“Shh! If Han turns to the left I’m going to hand him my resignation!”

“Come on, now — this is no time for applesauce!”

“I’m not kidding!”

“I’ve got to catch that rattler!”

“Let’s shove him under it!”

“No — that’s too good for him. It would be over too quick.”

“Not the four o’clock train. That’s not a slow rattler!”

“Come on, now — put this back in the hanger.” She indicates the water cooler.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's some Dirty '30s slang for ya!
> 
> **Apple** — The big town, the main stem, Harlem.
> 
> **Flooflusher** — An insatiable dancer.
> 
> **Eggs in the coffee** — Run smoothly; easy; a piece of cake; duck soup; okay; alright.
> 
> **Frisk the whiskers** — What the cats do when they are warming up for a swing session.
> 
> **Deck** — As in “deck of Luckies”: Pack of cigarettes. Lucky Strikes! were most popular brand at the time.
> 
> **Sheik** — Boyfriend; a man with sex appeal (from the Valentino movies). A **Sheba** is one’s girlfriend; a woman with sex appeal.
> 
> **Applesauce** — Flattery; nonsense; an expletive same as horsefeathers, as in “Aw, applesauce!”


	9. Chapter 9

Skywalker is watering plants — Ben is questioning the class. “Gynoecium — the aggregate of carpila in the flower of the plant seed pistils collectively. Very good, Miss Tico—” He addresses another student. “Now, Miss Connix, your word is ‘Leptosporangiate’. I want you to define the word — giving its origin as well as its full meaning. Leptosporangiate—”

During his speech, Skywalker, seeing that the sprinkling can is empty, walks to the sink — holds the can under the faucet and turns the faucet on. The spurt of water makes a terrific racket. 

Ben looks over at Skywalker. “Uncle — stop playing.”

Skywalker turns the faucet off. “I’m not playing, Benjamin.” He crosses to the chair on the platform and sits down.

Kaydel is trying to think of the meaning of the word. “Leptosporangiate — Leptosporangiate — Leptosporangiate—?”

“Miss Connix,” Ben says patiently, “that should be very simple — just think of the etymology of the word—”

The girl shakes her head hopelessly.

“Lepto — delicate — Spora — seed — Angiate — case, vessel — Leptosporangiate — having each seed case form from a single, delicate cell,” Ben repeats.

Poe enters through the hall door and crosses to the chair on the platform besides Ben’s desk.

“Oh—” Kaydel sits down.

“Now is that quite clear?”

Kaydel rises. “Yes — but I still don’t understand. In reproduction of ferns, which matures first — the male or the female?”

Ben reacts to Poe sitting in his chair. “Poe — what are you doing here?” he asks quietly.

“Drowning your sorrows.”

“Breathe the other way—”

“Oh, Professor—” 

Ben turns to Kaydel. “I beg your pardon — I didn’t get the question.”

“I said in the reproduction of ferns, which matures first — the male or female?”

While she is talking, Ben speaks to Poe, quietly, “You better go and hide someplace — go home — Dad is escorting Mr. Casterfo and his million dollars around the school. They’ll be here any minute.”

“Oh — Professor—”

Ben tries to cover up. “Oh yes, Miss Connix — repeat the question please.”

“I said in the reproduction of ferns which matures first — the male or female?”

At the same time, Ben speaks to Poe. “I’m surprised at you, Poe — this is the first time you’ve ever done this.”

“The is the first time your wife ever left you.”

Ben barks loudly, “What did you say?”

Kaydel is upset. “I said in the reproduction of ferns, which matures first — the male or female?”

Poe repeats quietly, “I said — your wife — is leaving you — on the four o’clock train—”

Ben rushes into the storage room. Poe follows.

Ben grabs the phone and starts to dial. Poe enters.

“That won’t do you any good. She made up her mind and I don’t blame her.”

Ben misses his dialing. “Will you shut up!” He redials the number. “What happened?”

“Henry the Eighth just cut your bride’s head off — on account of she was besmirching your name. He told her so.”

“If it weren’t for my father I’d… I’d…”

“If you had any backbone, you would anyway.”

In the storage room: Ben dials a phone call to Rey. Poe watching him.

In Rey’s apartment: Rey is just leaving. The maid is helping her with her bags.

“Let me take this, dear.” The maid takes the suitcase.

The phone rings. Rey stops the maid from answering it. “Let it ring.”

Rey exits to the hall — then quickly comes back into the room and dashes to the phone. “Hello.”

“Hello, Rey!”

“Tell her I’ll see her in New York,” shouts Poe from behind Ben.

“Look — Poe just told me — you can’t do this, Rey!”

“I thought it would be easier this way, dear. I was afraid if I talked to you I wouldn’t go.”

“I thought we had talked this thing all over, baby. Well — just give me this afternoon—”

“I’m leaving this time. There’s nothing you can do.”

“No — but — alright, you go ahead and leave on the four o’clock train. And if I don’t have everything figured out by four o’clock, you just go ahead and leave on the four o’clock train! But I’ll have everything straightened out by four o’clock!”

“I love you, Ben. Goodbye!” Rey hangs up the phone. She starts to leave the apartment. The Murphy bed falls down. She turns and looks at it — she’s almost in tears as she exits.

Ben is at the phone. “I won’t say goodbye.” He hangs up.

“Now you’ve spoiled everything. My boy, don’t toss away everything you’ve worked for on a girl who’ll only succeed in besmirching your name of Skywalker and Solo.” Poe begins to take a drink.

Ben is angry. “Besmirching my good name.” He grabs the bottle. “As if I couldn’t besmirch it myself.”

Poe tries to refrain Ben. “Wait a minute — that’s my last bottle—”

Ben pulls away. “When I get through he’ll think Rey is too good for me.” He takes a big slug.

“Shades and Merciful saints preserve us! — today you are a man!” He stops Ben. “Wait a minute. Take it easy! The first coat is the hardest to apply.”

Ben stops — pauses — hands back the empty bottle — shrugs his shoulders. Poe stares in amazement.

“Got anymore?”

Poe starts. “I’ll collar another bottle.”

“We haven’t got time — Sh-l-l — I’ll make some—” He winks at Poe — reaches for a couple of bottles on the shelf.

In the corridor, Han and Mr. Casterfo and a couple of other dignified gentlemen stop at the classroom door.

Han chuckles. “I saved this until the last—” he laughs. “My son’s class — you know — pardonable pride — but even if it were someone else’s son — it would still be the best conducted class.”

Casterfo says slyly, “Listen Solo — I know you — you probably tipped the boy off—”

They go into the classroom.

Mr. Han Solo and guests come in. Skywalker is at the head of the class, lecturing, “Don’t look at plants just as vegetables — they’re friends — when everybody turns against you, you’ve still got flowers — treat them tenderly. They are sensitive and emotional, given to sudden fits of temper — you know — moments of ecstasy and moments of depression.” He pauses, embarrassed.

“Go right ahead, Luke.”

“Sure, Han.”

Han and the men seat themselves.

“The blues. Then, in the Autumn, a young flower’s fancy gradually turns to love, aided by the bees and breeze. Falling willy-nilly, some of them are unfortunate enough to get involved with hay-fever victims. I have no sympathy or compassion for those so-called victims of hay-fever. My sympathy is with the pollen. Imagine your own predicament under similar circumstances. You see — I feel we all owe a debt of gratitude to our flowers. If you-all just take time to cultivate their friendship — as I have — you’ll learn — as I did — how wholly unselfish they are — and I think that’s a mighty fine lesson for all of us — don’t you?”

In the storage room — Ben and Poe both in their cups.

“Don’t drop any of it on you. Might disfigure you for life.”

Ben gulps it down. “I hope it doesn’t stunt my growth.”

Poe becomes very serious. “Ben — we’re pals, aren’t we? — I’d do anything for you. You’d do anything for me. Wouldn’t you?”

Ben looks at his watch. “Sure. If it don’t take longer’n four o’clock.”

“Alright. Do me a little favor. Divorce Rey — so she can marry me. I told her if she’d divorce you, I’d marry her. Now give me your answer quick.”

“OK,” Ben says calmly. 

Skywalker lectures — looking towards the storage room. “So in contemplating plant life one is inclined to give credence to the legend of Jack and the beanstalk—”

Solo and guests. Casterfo is staring at Solo. Solo is avoiding Casterfo’s look.

“After all beans haven’t been altogether the enemy—”

A terrific crash is heard, from the storage room. After a long pause the door to the storage room opens and Ben comes out. He is very dignified. He turns to the class. “Open discussion. Any questions?”

Kaydel gets up. “I’d like to know in the reproduction of ferns, which matures first — the male or the female?”

Ben gestures. “Come up, Connix, come up.” Kaydel goes up to him. “Now — that’s better, isn’t it? What did you want to know?”

“I’d like to know in the reproduction of ferns, which matures first — the male or the female?”

“What difference does it make, sill’?” He pinches her cheek. She looks at him.

Solo, Casterfo et al react to Ben.

Ben teeters on the edge. “Any more silly questions?” With a silly grin he looks over the audience. Generally: “Come, come now — you must have oodles and oodles of questions that need answering. I know I have—” His eyes fall on Skywalker who is staring at him now. “—and I know Skywalker has — haven’t you, Skywalker?” Skywalker, frightened, doesn’t answer. “Speak up, Skywalker, speak up,” Ben says encouragingly.

“Well yes — I have—” He looks toward Solo and Casterfo. “—but at the moment —I don’t think I could make it clear.”

Ben, most dignified, says, “Any man who can’t make himself understood is an idiot — savvy?”

“No.”

The classroom snickers. Ben throws them a dirty look, then continues, turns to Casterfo, “You’re from Riosa, Texas, aren’t you?”

With great pride, Casterfo replies, “Yes, suh, I am — bless her!”

A silly expression comes over Ben’s face. Then he extends both arms into the air and yells at the top of his voice: “YIPPEE! YIPPEE!”

Solo rises. “I beg your pardon, Benjamin—” He turns to the class. “Class dismissed.”

The class starts to leave. Casterfo and the other men rise.

“Please excuse us, gentlemen—” Han says, “you can see Benjamin isn’t feeling well.”

“Isn’t feeling well? I bet he never felt better in his life,” says Casterfo. They cross to the door. “Don’t take it so hard, Han — nothing like a liberal education — I know you’ll get the library now—” Casterfo follows the other men out the door, laughing. He yells, “YIPPEE!”

Solo strides to Ben’s desk, says severely, “Ben, what are you trying to do?”

“Be a blackguard, sir. How’m I doing?”

“—in front of your class! It’s unforgivable. What explanation can we make for it?”

“I figured if I did a little besmirching of the family name, she might fit right in.”

“So that’s it.”

“Dad — you catch on fast.”

“Which convinces me all the more that you don’t know what’s good for you,” Han says angrily.

“One of us must be wrong.”

Han shouts, “While you are a member of my faculty, you’ll do as I say!”

Ben is very quiet. “Then you may consider me no longer a member of your faculty.”

Han is now completely shocked. “Now — now, Ben — you don’t have to resign.”

“Surprised, aren’t you?” he says quietly. “You didn’t think a Solo could place anything above this university.” Han stares at Ben, dumbfounded, unable to believe his ears. Softly, Ben continues, “I love it — as much as you do. There’s nothing in the world I’d rather be than a professor right here — other than being my wife’s husband. And, if you excuse a drunk’s maudliness, I refuse to sacrifice one moment of my wife’s happiness for the University — as much as I love it. What time is it? Never mind.” He looks at his watch; reacts. “Oh-oh! I just have five minutes to make it to the station!” He crosses to the edge of the platform hurriedly.

“I won’t let you go, Ben — you’re not responsible for what you’re saying.”

Ben pauses; turns to him. “I haven’t got the time to talk—”

The full force of the liquor suddenly hits him; he weaves a bit, then without warning falls off the platform. Han reacts — hurries to him saying: “Are you hurt, son?”

Ben crosses his arms under his chin and makes himself comfortable.

“There, there, kid — you’re alright, you’ve just had one too many.”

The door to the storage room swings open, revealing Poe out. Solo reacts to this predicament —

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s some Dirty ‘30s slang for ya!
> 
>  **Collar** — To get, to obtain, to comprehend. Ex. “I gotta collar me some food,” “Do you collar this jive?"
> 
>  **Savvy?** — “Get me?” “Understand?”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beloved Readers,
> 
> For all your support — THANK YOU <3

Rey is sitting on a bench waiting for the train. She is hoping Ben will arrive in time to stop her. She glances from the clock which indicates it is almost 4:00 towards the street in back of her.

At two minutes of four she picks up her bags and starts towards the train. A bus pulls up in the background. Rey stops and turns hopefully — She reacts disappointed. She continues on her way to the train and gets on.

The observation car through the window towards the clock on the Old Chandrila station wall indicates 4:00. The train starts moving and a very sad Rey looks through the window towards the station. She gives up hope Ben will come.

As the train moves along a sign appears in the background which reads:

“WELCOME TO OLD CHANDRILA”

Rey watches the sign passing in the background — She looks down at her wedding ring — then waves off at something in the background —

Through the window of the rear door of the observation car discloses another sign (reverse side of the first one). This sign reads:

“GOODBYE OLD CHANDRILA  
Come again”

The sign diminishes in the background…

Rey is seated in her compartment (“B”). She is crying.

There is a knock at the door. Rey straightens — dries her eyes and fixes her hair. “Come in.”

The door opens and Finn the porter enters carrying a tray. “Here you is—” as he puts the sandwich, etc., on the table, “Nice ham sandwich. Just caught the cook before he closed up the kitchen. Been a minute later and that ham would have spent the night in the cold ice box.”

Rey is trying to eat her sandwich — still sobbing.

As he moves toward the door, Finn asks, “Is everything alright?” 

Rey is sobbing and eating. “Oh, yes — It’s very nice. Thank you.”

Finn reacts — then exits the door, closing it. Across a feather edge is Mrs. Solo’s compartment (“C”), which is right next door to Rey’s. Leia is seated at the table — with her back directly to Rey who is behind her in her own room now. Leia is also sobbing.

A knock at the door. She straightens. “Come in.”

The door opens and Finn enters with a tray. He puts the sandwich, etc., on the table. “Here you is, ma’am. Nice ham sandwich. Just caught the cook on his way out the door. I said there’s a nice hungry lady who craves ham.” He reacts worried — Mrs. Solo crying. “Would you prefer whole wheat?”

She picks up the sandwich. “Oh no — This is really nice.” She sobs even harder.

Finn starts to back towards the door. The bell rings from Rey’s compartment — Finn reacts. “I’m glad you like it.”

Finn exits through the door to the corridor — closing the door. Rey is in her compartment — still Leia is on the left of hers.

Finn opens the door and enters — Rey is still sobbing.

“Yes’m.”

“May I have some mustard, please?”

Finn is feeling sad himself. “Yes’m.”

He exits through the door, closing it. To the left is Leia — still Rey on the right.

The door opens and Finn enters. He is practically in tears. “Could I borrow the mustard, please?”

Leia moves the mustard towards him. “Yes — there it is.” Finn picks up the mustard. Leia shoves the plate away from her. “Oh, — I can’t eat!”

Finn is backing towards the door. “I know just how you feel lady.”

He exits through the door — leaving it open a few inches.

He passes Mrs. Solo’s compartment to Rey in her compartment. Rey is still sobbing. The door opens and Finn enters with the mustard. He comes forward and puts it down on the table. He says very sweetly, “Here’s your mustard, please.”

Rey is crying very hard. “Oh, I don’t want it now.” Finn picks up the mustard. “I can’t eat anything.”

Finn is also sobbing. “Right now I couldn’t eat anything either.”

He starts to leave — Rey stops him.

“Would you please get me some cigarettes, please.”

“I’m sorry. But the bar’s closed.” More sobbing from Rey. “But I’ll get you one — somehow — if I have to steal it!”

He exits through the door, closing it.

He passes Rey’s compartment to Leia’s compartment. “Mister, could I borrow a cigarette from you, please?”

Leia reacts. “Porter!—”

Finn enters through the door. He has a deck of cigarettes with one cigarette in it.

Leia looks in her purse for money. “Porter, will you get me a package of cigarettes, please?”

“I’m sorry. But the bar’s closed.”

“Now look here, Porter — I’ve just left my husband because of things like that. I don’t want to have any trouble with you.”

“I just borrowed the last cigarette the gentleman had for the lady next door. She’s awful low. But you’re awful low in misery — You better take it.” He hands her the cigarette.

“Oh no — I couldn’t take the last—” She stops. “Well—” She takes the cigarette and tears it in two. She puts half back in the deck and indicates for him to take it to the lady next door.

“That’s awful sweet of you.” Finn exits through the door — closing it.

He passes Leia’s compartment to Rey’s apartment. Rey is still sobbing. The door opens and Finn enters. “I borrowed the last cigarette the gentleman had. And the lady next door — She is awful low in misery. She said she just left her husband. She took one end of the snipe and sent you the other.”

Rey takes half of the cigarette. She reacts. “Mother!”

Rey reacts — Finn steps back — reacts. She exits through the corridor.

Leia is still crying. The door opens — Rey is standing in the doorway — She dries her eyes. “Mother!”

Leia turns and sees her. “Why, Rey!”

Leia rises and Rey comes forward to her. They embrace.

“Oh, my dear. — Sit down.”

Rey sits down. Leia looks in a mirror. Both drying their eyes.

“I’ve left my husband, you know.”

“Me, too — I’ve just left my husband, you know.”

Leia sits down opposite Rey. “I’m so glad to see you. I was so hungry. I just have to have a bite to eat.” She breaks the sandwich in two. “Have part of this sandwich.” She hands Rey half.

“How lovely! — All this for me?”

Finn enters through the door which connects Rey’s compartment. “Would you all feel better with this containing door open?”

“Yes,” says Leia.

Finn starts to exits. 

“Oh, Porter,” says Rey, “Would you get the mustard, please? I’m as hungry as a wolf.”

“Me too — I guess it’s the freedom. I feel so free!” Leia reacts to Finn still standing there watching them.

“Yes’m.” He exits to Rey’s compartment.

“Doesn’t one feel free?” asks Rey. 

“New York’s going to be so much fun.”

“So many darb places.”

“We can go where we want to—” Leia reacts to Finn standing in the corridor.

“I’m going after the mustard.” He exits down the corridor.

“Do what we want to—”

“And wear what we want — with no husbands to—”

“To watch out for us.”

“Bother us—”

“Mother, you don’t feel good about leaving?”

“I know I don’t, Rey.”

Rey starts to cry. “Neither do I.”

“But what was I to do —I just had to go through with it.”

“It’s all my fault—” She rises and crosses and sits down beside Leia. “You were married so long. And I had to come along and cause all this trouble.”

“Don’t worry about me. You’ve got trouble of your own.”

“It doesn’t matter about Ben and me. I hardly knew him.”

Finn enters through the corridor with the mustard. “Here’s your little mustard, ma’am.” He puts the mustard down on the table. He reacts to Rey and Leia who are still sobbing. He picks up the mustard, thinking the mustard is the cause of the downpour. As he moves back towards the door —

“Porter! — Make up our berths, please.” requests Rey.

“Yes’m.” He exits through the door to Rey’s compartment and Rey rises.

“Goodnight, dear.”

“Goodnight.” Rey starts to follow Finn to her compartment. The train comes to a sudden stop.

Rey and Leia are in their respective compartments. They react to the lurch of the train — Then both go to the doorways. People are moving excitedly in the corridor. The conductor comes down the corridor between them.

“What happened?” Leia asks him.

“Hit a car!”

Leia is shocked. “Goodness!”

“Anyone hurt?” asks Rey.

“Nobody seems to have been in it.”

“Thank goodness!” says Leia.

“We’ll be on our way as soon as the track is cleared.”

“Goodnight, dear.”

“Night, Mother.”

Both Rey and Leia come back into their compartments — close their doors and sit down.

***

Ben climbs over the railing of the observation platform. He helps his father over. They walk through the observation car.

Han protests. “I see no necessity for placing the car across the track and having it wrecked. There must have been some more sane and less expensive method of stopping the train.”

Ben heaves Han up. “Next time your wife leaves you, I’ll let you figure out one by yourself.”

“I was going to trade that car. The Blue Book value was two hundred dollars.”

“Well, my wife’s worth a lot more than that. And I’m not turning her in.”

“Now, Benjamin, this nonsense must stop…..”

Ben enters the car, followed by Father. At the end of the car they confront Finn.

“There’s a lady on this train, I want to see,” says Ben, “I’ll describe her to you: she’s brunette and British…”

“—And has left her husband.”

“Right.”

“Next car — Compartment ‘B’.”

“There’s a lady…” 

Finn interrupts Han. “—Next car, Compartment ‘C’.”

“Thank you.”

They exit.

The men enter the corridor, each one stands in front of his respective wife’s compartment. Han knocks. The door opens.

He says officiously, “Now, my dear, I’ve come to take you home. This nonsense must stop…”

The door slams in his face. Finn passes — points to the sign:

“QUIET — FOR THE BENEFIT OF THOSE WHO HAVE RETIRED.”

Ben says to his father, “Looks like you’ve got a decision to make.”

“Nonsense!”

“And if I were you, I’d drop that word out of my vocabulary forever—” His voice softens. “Dad, it’s just a question of what you want most: Mother or the University.” His father doesn’t answer. “Dad, you weren’t always like this. There must have been some time when you thought about Mother the way I do about Rey; there must have been some times in your life when you wanted to do crazy things.”

“That’s youthful non — I mean foolishness!”

“Is it foolish to do the things that make you very happy? Right now, you want to talk through that door, but you don’t know how because you’ve practiced too long being austere, being President of the University. Dad, when you grow up, you’re in a fair way of becoming a crab.”

Han softens. “Well, what do you suggest?”

“I suggest, sir, that you forget everything, but what your honeymoon was like.”

Han looks at his son; then raps on the door.

Leia’s voice is heard: “Who’s there?”

“It’s I.”

“Go away!”

Han is nonplussed for a moment; then —clutches his heart. “I was in that wreck. The train struck me — Oh, oh, my heart… my heart…”

He begins to reel. The door flies open. Leia grasps him. 

“Han — why didn’t you tell me? Oh, my dear—”

He staggers in.

As Han staggers, helped by Leia, “Here, lie down — I’ll get some water.” She turns to the sink. “We’ll get you right back to a doctor.”

Ben looks into the compartment. Han takes the glass from his eye and winks to the boy; then replaces the glass. Ben softly closes the door. He goes to Rey’s door and knocks.

“Come in.”

Ben enters.

As Ben enters. Rey rises, not believing her eyes. They stand facing each other.

“How did you get here?”

Softly, he says, “Now what sort of honeymoon would this be — without me?”

“Ben, I’m going back to my job. Please go back to yours.”

“That’s what I’m doing.”

“Please — I’m miserable enough as it is.”

“Good — I was afraid you wouldn’t be.”

“Your father—”

“Father is on his honeymoon.”

Rey comprehends. “Oh!” Then softly says, “I hate New York.”

“How about Niagara Falls? I could see the engineer about it.”

A little excitedly, she says, “And we’ll take those funny pictures — stand on the bridge — do everything everyone else does!”

“Certainly,” he says softly.

Rey seems embarrassed. “Well, here we are.”

“Yes, here we are.”

Rey stalls. “You said it would all end alright.”

“I certainly did.”

“You certainly did.”

Suddenly the train starts with a jerk, slamming the door. The upper berth slowly descends.

“Greedo!” they both shout.

They fall together, folding towards each other, and then she leans back, arching, shored on her back-braced arms, and she lets him pace the occasion. She can’t get enough of him. She is tired and sore but doesn’t care. She doesn’t want to sleep. She wants the ache. She wants him in her, all the time. His delicious weight on top of her. She wants to squeeze him, and grind her damp divine bottom against his chest, belly, and mouth.

At first he is too slow to motion for her liking. His sex is quivering, dribbling, and he is tormented with desire… She grows desperate. Not at all afraid now, she takes him into her mouth, and with her two hands she encircles all of his parts, which she handles with extreme care, for she has no idea how sensitive or robust it is. She curls and trails her fingers along its length, noting with interest its silky texture, right to the tip, which she lightly strokes and caresses him and absorbs him until he comes; amazed by her own boldness. He leans over with gratitude, dissolved with pleasure, tenderness. 

And just looking at her fine naked body, damp with sweat and happiness, makes him all hard again. 

He nuzzles against her, his lips on her neck, nibbling and kissing his way up to her earlobe, where she's always been ticklish. “Ooh,” she whispers. “Ooh! Oh, oh, oh,” she sighs.

He put his head between her legs. She arches her body like a cat on a stretch. She nuzzles her cunt into his face like a filly at the gate. She tastes of everything pure and perfect. Then drives his tongue inside her, setting off a shattering moan that is music to his ears. She is quite an instrument to play, so finely tuned, and if he touches her right, she makes the most glorious sounds — raw, intense, absolutely delicious noises of pleasure as he plunders her with his tongue. She grabs his hair, yanks and pulls him closer. He thrust one finger inside her, crooking it and hitting her in the spot that turns her moans into one long, high-pitched orgasm. She shudders against him, her legs quaking, and when he finally slows to look up at her, he sees her hair is a wild tumble of sienna waves, and her face is glowing.

She is so wet and aching for him by the time he has the pillows under her gleaming body that he goes right into her in one long, delicious move. Once he's slickly sheathed, he takes her ankles in both hands. He sucks her toes. His muscles ripple and tense as he finds the perfect aim against her wet, throbbing pussy. He locks eyes with her as he presses into her. He is hers, entirely and completely hers, and fills her with as much force and speed as his hard cock. 

As his thrusts gain a slow, steady tempo, she brings her hands to his pecs, his nipples, down his abs, clamping her legs around his waist so he can’t ever get away again, driving him further into her until their arousal, sweat-slick bodies are sliding together. When he is too close he pulls himself out and lets it cool. Then he starts again, guiding it with one hand, feeding it in like line. She begins to roll her hips, to cry out. It’s like ministering to a lunatic. Finally he takes it out again. He waits. They begin once more and this time do not stop until she cries out.

Then she mounts him like prized equestrienne. She has never done it before. He feels deeper in her. She is in charge and he loves it. She is dragging her hair across his eyes. She is brushing her breasts across his face. He takes one of them into his mouth, either one. He goes mad; he bucks. He splits her in two. She pushes down. He wants to get as much of one of her breasts into his mouth as he can. Her breasts are killing him, _her blunt instruments._ This makes her giggle. Rocking back and forth until things get all twisted and hot inside and both their hearts burst (pounding like conga drums) like the melody of a song of love.

Suddenly, in one deft athletic move, he rolls on top of her. Spreading her legs wider, leaning back against the pillows.  
He keeps on, slowing himself. He pushes her knees up higher. He is almost there and so is she, again.

And then the whole compartment rocks and the clove hitch at the root of his cock dissolves in fire, melting. He shouts when he comes in long, trembling gouts of hot, viscous fluid and then squeezes the last semi-painful droplets of his orgasm out inside of her. They fall back exhausted, tangled.

As the door swings open again, through it— (Mournful whistle of the train) — the sign reading:

“Q U I E T”

“FOR THE BENEFIT OF THOSE  
WHO HAVE RETIRED”

The train whistle gives a sharp — Woo-woo…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s some Dirty ‘30s slang for ya!
> 
>  **Snipe** — Cigarette.
> 
>  **Darb** — Something remarkable or superior.
> 
> According to the Inflation Calculator:
> 
> In 1938, $200 had the same buying power as $3,574.55 in 2018.


End file.
